La vertu de la clémence
by Matteic
Summary: La querelle entre Chase et House arrive à sa fin. Première saison, post Vogler. Complete.


**La vertu de la clémence**

Auteur : KMSpider

Traduit de l'anglais par Matteic

Pas à nous, pas de procès, merci

Position dans la série : saison 1 (ndlr)

Note de la traductrice : Dans la VO, House appelle son équipe les « canetons » (ducklings). J'ai gardé le terme.

* * *

Le Dr. Alison Cameron soupira, exaspérée. « J'ai seulement besoin que tu fasses une échographie. »

Robert Chase secoua la tête, ses cheveux blonds lui tombant sur le front. « A moins que tu prévoies de l'amener au labo, je ne peux pas. Il va me tuer si je sors. »

« Combien de temps ça va durer ? » demanda Cameron.

Robert haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos. « Règle ça avec House et je ferai ton échographie. »

Cameron secoua la tête, frustrée. « Je t'appelle pour la réunion. » dit-elle, sortant du labo.

« Je serai là. » lança Chase sans se retourner pour la voir partir.

Ça faisait plus de deux mois et Grégory House était toujours furieux contre son employé. C'était justifié, Robert le savait. Il avait créé un bordel sans nom, et il semblait bien être condamné à l'exil définitif. Des semaines de grognements et d'aboiements, de blagues et de mots d'esprit à ses dépens, puis trois semaines à faire tout le travail de labo pour tous les patients qui croisaient le chemin de House. Même les tentatives de Cameron en « résolution de conflit » n'avaient produit aucun résultat visible.

Il avait été banni le jour où House l'avait cherché et découvert que Chase passait son heure de déjeuner dans la chapelle de l'hôpital. Chase n'avait jamais vu une telle fureur froide dans les yeux de House auparavant.

Il se rappelait clairement les mots avec lesquels House l'avait condamné. « Si vous pensez que Dieu ou moi sommes prêts à vous pardonner, vous vous trompez dans les grandes largeurs. »

En lui, Robert pensait 'Dieu au moins est prêt à entendre.'

Le plus drôle dans l'histoire était qu'il ne s'était pas rendu dans une église depuis des années. C'était seulement sa longue querelle avec House qui l'avait poussé à chercher la présence de Dieu.

Chase désespérait de rentrer un jour dans les bonnes grâces de House. Il n'avait pas vu un seul patient depuis ce jour fatidique, et ce à conséquences presque désastreuses. Foreman avait été frappé par la mère d'un patient, et Cameron n'avait pas eu le courage de donner à un autre le résultat de ses examens, laissant l'homme ingérer à nouveau une substance qui était en train de le tuer. Wilson l'avait tirée de là. A nouveau. Même Cuddy s'en était mêlée, sonnant les cloches à House pour le gaspillage des talents de Chase, sans aucun effet.

Un instant plus tard, le téléphone sonna, tirant Chase de ses réflexions, et il mit le haut-parleur. C'était le moment de l'une de leur sessions de brainstorming. Au moins House ne lui avait pas interdit d'y participer, même s'il passait la moitié du temps à critiquer tout ce que disait le jeune médecin. En revanche, Chase n'était pas autorisé à assister aux réunions en personne, sous le prétexte que sa présence rendait House malade.

Les idées et les suggestions volaient, House les titillant de temps en temps. Chase écoutait les voix, ajoutant des suggestions et repoussant des théories si besoin. Il n'avait pas le dossier du patient devant lui, mais quelque chose à propos des symptômes réveilla un souvenir.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des nodules au niveau de la gorge ? » demanda-t-il, griffonnant des notes devant lui, sa propre version du tableau.

Les voix à l'autre extrémité se turent brutalement, et Robert attendit une minute pour voir s'il y avait une réponse, fronçant les sourcils, se rapprochant du téléphone. L'avaient-ils mis en muet ? Le téléphone était peut-être débranché.

« Ohé ? » demanda-t-il à la cantonade, une petite partie de lui craignant d'être interdit de même parler en présence de House. Il attendit un peu plus longtemps, puis d'une petite voix inquiète, demanda « Cameron ? »

La voix de Cameron fit soudain irruption sur la ligne, le faisant sursauter. « Chase, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, bon sang ? House s'est jeté dehors ! »

A l'instant suivant, les portes de labo s'ouvrirent et Grégory House y entra à grand pas. Enfin, autant que possible avec une patte folle.

Chase se redressa dans son siège, surpris par son patron.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? » demanda House.

Les yeux écarquillés, Chase répondit timidement « Nodules au niveau de la gorge ? »

House sembla ignorer sa réponse et regarda la table où il était assis. « Vous mangez au labo. » remarqua-t-il.

Robert baissa les yeux vers son repas, se demandant s'il avait des ennuis. Le ton de House était trop ambigu. Tout le monde mangeait au labo. Ils prenaient juste garde à le faire sur leurs tables, loin des produits chimiques. « Vous avez dit que je ne pouvais pas quitter... » commença-t-il à expliquer avant que House l'interrompe.

« Ce sont des bagels Einstein ? »

Chase cligna des yeux.

House attrapa la pâtisserie de la serviette en papier où elle était posée et en arracha un morceau, le fourrant dans sa bouche avant que Chase puisse répondre.

« Oui. » répondit quand même Chase, l'air de plus en plus ahuri.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas examiné la patiente pour voir si elle a des nodules à la gorge ? »

« Vous m'avez dit que je ne pouvais pas sortir. » grogna Chase entre ses dents.

House tendit la main par dessus le bureau, attrapa le sac en papier contenant le déjeuner de Robert et y jeta un coup d'œil avant de le renifler. Il y glissa la main et attrapa un sandwich entouré de plastique.

« Du thon ? » demanda-t-il en l'ouvrant avant d'attraper une moitié et d'y mordre, laissant l'autre moitié retomber dans le sac. Il avala sa bouchée. « C'est bon ! C'est vous l'avez fait ? »

« Oui. » répondit prudemment Chase, totalement perdu.

La voix de Foreman se fit entendre par le haut-parleur, incrédule. « Vous êtes descendu seulement pour voler le déjeuner de Chase ? Est-ce qu'on va soigner cette fille aujourd'hui ? »

House grogna en réponse et leva sa canne, poussant le bouton du haut-parleur, mettant fin à l'appel.

« Il est temps de vous sortir du labo. » House fit un signe de tête vers la porte et s'y dirigea, le sandwich toujours à la main.

Chase rassembla rapidement son petit-déjeuner et ce qui restait de son déjeuner et suivit son patron.

« Ça veut dire que vous n'êtes plus en colère contre moi ? »

« Non » répondit House d'un ton jovial « Vous êtes toujours au chenil, mais vous faites des repas meilleurs que ceux de Cameron, et Foreman ne me laisse pas voler les siens. »

Robert baissa la tête pour masquer un sourire. Pour House, c'était pratiquement un rameau d'olivier.

Quelques moments plus tard, ils rentèrent dans la salle de conférence et Cameron raccrocha ostensiblement – et bruyamment – le téléphone pendant que Foreman foudroyait House du regard.

Chase avala un gloussement qui menaçait de sortir, et s'assit entre eux.

House s'avança à l'avant de la pièce et leur fit face. « Nous – et quand je dis nous, je veux dire un de vous – avons un nouveau cas. Nous sommes demandés pour une consultation à la prison. »

« On va sur place ? » demanda Chase. C'était inhabituel, à moins que House les envoie entrer par effraction chez quelqu'un. Ils ne quittaient généralement pas l'hôpital pour les cas.

« Non. VOUS allez sur place. Nous, on vous assiste d'ici. »

Chase se figea. Il aurait dû savoir que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il sentit son petit-déjeuner commencer à se balancer dans son ventre. « Vous m'envoyez en prison ? »

House avait l'air très content de lui. « C'est un peu poétique, non ? »

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Chase. Il était spécialisé en soins intensifs. Il fallait une unité complète.

« Je sais quel type de rapport vous avez avec les gangsters. » rétorqua House.

Chase était effondré. « J'aurais dû rester au labo. »

« Trop tard pour ça ! » dit joyeusement House, orientant son attention vers son élément féminin. « Cameron, sortez ce mail et donnez tous les détails à Chase. »

* * *

Etablissement Pénitentiaire d'État de Ozmund

Des heures plus tard, après avoir passé la moitié de la journée au volant, Chase se dirigeait, escorté d'un garde et du médecin de la prison, Ellen Martinez, vers l'infirmerie. Martinez tendit à Robert le dossier du patient, le laissant le parcourir alors qu'ils avançaient, et le mit au courant.

Chase remarqua que l'atmosphère était tendue. Il se demanda si c'était toujours le cas, et posa la question au docteur Martinez.

« C'est pire que d'habitude. Nous avons eu deux autres cas depuis que j'ai contacté votre chef hier. Toute la prison a peur qu'une épidémie se déclare et d'être enfermés alors qu'elle se répand. » lui expliqua-t-elle. « La peste. C'est une des choses qui les effraie le plus. »

« De ne pas pouvoir y échapper ? »

« Oui. Ou de découvrir que c'était délibéré. »

En voyant son regard, elle haussa les épaules et expliqua « Nous vivons au pays de la Paranoïa. Ça pourrait être une simple infection qui se répand dans l'environnement, ou le travail d'un seul prisonnier s'attaquant à ses ennemis. Sans parler des rumeurs disant que c'est une expérience du gouvernement et que tous ceux qui se trouvent ici sont des cobayes. »

Chase lut rapidement le dossier, examinant les résultats des tests. « Jusqu'ici, il n'y a pas de preuve d'épidémie. Est-ce que les nouveaux cas ont été en contact avec le premier ? »

« Même bloc de cellules. Même groupe à la cantine. »

« Mais vous dites qu'il n'y a pas d'éruption. » précisa Chase.

« Pas encore. » répondit-elle.

« Je voudrais les examiner. »

« C'est ce que je pensais. » répondit Martinez, poussant la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle désigna un lit, installé comme les autre le long d'un mur. « Avec les crises, nous avons dû entraver John. Jusqu'ici, les autres n'ont pas montré ces symptômes. »

Robert posa le dossier sur la table à côté de lit et enfila une paire de gants. Touchant le cou de John, il passa les doigts sous la mâchoire, cherchant une enflure des ganglions.

Et bien sûr, ça y était. Chase reposa ses mains et se tourna vers le Dr. Martinez. Il eut juste le temps de la voir, ceinturée par un prisonnier qui avait passé un bras autour de sa gorge, avant qu'un bassin en métal s'écrase sur son crâne. Chase s'écroula comme un sac de patates. Le jeune Australien perdit connaissance en entendant Ellen Martinez supplier le prisonnier de ne pas la tuer, et la réponse vicieuse du prisonnier.

« Je serai le cobaye de personne, sale pute ! »

* * *

Hôpital Universitaire de Princeton-Plainsboro

House descendait le couloir avec son ami James Wilson, racontant au docteur leurs dernières avancées.

« Chase avait raison, il y a des nodules à la gorge. J'ai envoyé Cameron faire l'échographie et Foreman dans une petite expédition à domicile. »

« Un de ces jours, tu pourrais rompre toutes tes règles et demander au patient de te passer ses clés. » suggéra Wilson d'un ton sarcastique, sachant que cela ne se produirait jamais.

« Foreman doit entretenir ses capacités. »

Wilson secoua la tête avec un sourire indulgent. « Je croyais qu'il avait été arrêté pour un vol de voiture ? »

« Il étend son répertoire. » expliqua Greg.

« Et Chase ? Toujours enfermé dans la Tour d'Ivoire ? »

« Oh, non. J'ai libéré Rapunzel aujourd'hui. »

« Tu es VRAIMENT une infâme belle-mère. »

House sourit. « Je l'ai envoyé voir quelqu'un en prison. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait le ramener dans le droit chemin. Au sens figuré, en tout cas. »

James roula des yeux. « Chase n'est pas gay. »

« Je pensais bi. Ou, tu sais, bi-curieux. Je crois qu'ils disent audacieux maintenant. »

« Parce qu'il est beau ? »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce garçon n'a jamais reçu de proposition ! »

« Probablement » fit Wilson avec un haussement d'épaules. « Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ait accepté. »

« Avec cette allure, il serait très bien dans le Vilain Préfet de Eton. »

« Il est australien. » corrigea Wilson sans effet.

« Ou peut-être le Vilain Enfant de Chœur. Il est allé au séminaire. »

« Tu l'as en DVD, celui-là ? »

House éclata de rire, puis ajouta d'un ton de conspirateur, mais trop fort « Juste à côté de ma collection de Vilaines Directrices Administratives. Oh, c'est vous ! »

Wilson gloussa malgré lui quand ils se retrouvèrent face à Lisa Cuddy. « Je dois me remettre au boulot. Et je crois que toi aussi. » dit-il.

Elle se contenta de les regarder, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'ils étaient en train de trafiquer, puis tendit un dossier à House.

« Oui, Sieb » fit House d'un ton solennel en prenant le dossier.

* * *

Etablissement Pénitentiaire d'État de Ozmund

Chase se réveilla en sentant quelque chose de lourd peser sur lui. Quelqu'un essayait de l'embrasser. L'Australien secoua la tête et lutta faiblement contre la masse.

« Bouge pas, sale pute » feula une voix dans son oreille.

Chase ouvrit les yeux quand une main attrapa sa mâchoire et qu'une bouche s'appuya sur la sienne.

« Non » protesta Robert, tournant la tête. La main lâcha sa mâchoire et vola vers le côté de son visage, s'écrasant sur sa joue.

Le souffle coupé par l'attaque soudaine, Chase essaya de rouler sur le côté. Sa tentative fut accueillie par un coup de genou dans ses testicules. Il essaya de se rouler en boule, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le poids qui l'écrasait.

Ses mains furent levées au dessus de sa tête, et il réalisa qu'on l'avait menotté. « Non ! » cria-t-il, redescendant ses bras. Les mains toujours gantées sous son menton, il envoya un coup de coude vers la tête de son assaillant. A leur surprise à tous deux, il toucha son but, et la tête de l'autre fut envoyée en arrière. Cela ne dura qu'un instant avant que l'homme revienne au dessus de lui, et ils se regardèrent, les yeux de Chase arrondis de choc, ceux de l'autre assombris par la rage.

« Tu vas payer pour ça. » dit l'homme, juste avant de donner un coup de tête en avant, écrasant le nez de Chase.

Robert cria, ne prêtant aucune attention à la manière dont l'homme déchirait ses vêtements. Il ne pouvait se concentrer au delà de la douleur, vive et aiguë, obscurcissant sa vision.

* * *

Hôpital Universitaire de Princeton-Plainsboro

House regarda la femme en face lui, se demandant si Cuddy le tuerait s'il réclamait une consultation. Mais elle avait seulement mal à la gorge, et House lui avait déjà fait le coup. Il recherchait quelque chose d'humide et suintant.

Il dit à la femme de rentrer chez elle, boire du thé chaud et se reposer. Toujours assis tranquillement dans la pièce, il commença à remplir le compte-rendu, pensant au benjamin de ses subordonnés.

Pour être franc, il n'aimait pas se battre avec Chase. Il n'était pas stupide au point de se rendre compte que jusqu'à récemment, Chase était celui qui le soutenait le plus. Même quand il était en plein sevrage, Chase avait été le seul à ne faire aucun commentaire, laissant House avec son mensonge. Sa seule observation avait été à propos de la masseuse. Même le 'Je vais bien' de Greg n'avait rencontré qu'un 'Je sais.'

Puis était arrivé Chase senior. Robert méritait de savoir pour son père, mais après cette tentative pathétique, affirmer qu'il s'en fichait... Chase avait complètement traversé les défenses de House. Il aurait été prêt à tout lui dire à propos de Rowan, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre, et détruire complètement le garçon. Il se demandait si Rowan avait même été là quand l'ex Mme Chase avait bu jusqu'à sa jeune tombe. Le tas de problèmes paternels de House était un amas noir et grouillant dès qu'on grattait un peu la surface.

Ils se remettaient à peine de la visite de papa quand House avait engueulé Chase parce qu'il avait merdé. Vogler était arrivé peu de temps après et tout s'était effondré.

Il aimait taquiner Chase, car Robert se contentait de glousser sans se troubler. Mais ces derniers temps, il y avait eu un côté violent à ce jeu. Chase ne riait plus, tressaillait à peine comme si blessé, et cachait ses yeux derrière un rideau de cheveux. Mais en vraie allure Chase, il ne luttait pas, s'enfuyait simplement vers les soins intensifs ou la consultation. Même en recevant les regards noirs de ses camarades, Chase laissait ça rouler sur son dos, comme s'il s'en fichait. Bien sûr ! Comme si quelqu'un allait croire ça.

Encore une fois, c'était le mécanisme de défense de Chase. Courir, se cacher, faire diversion, dévier. Ils ne peuvent pas te blesser si tu n'y fais pas attention. Mais Chase y faisait attention. Peut-être trop. Et le moment arrivait de la grande douleur. Rowan n'avait pas beaucoup plus qu'un mois à vivre.

Peut-être était-il temps de pardonner à Chase.

* * *

Etablissement Pénitentiaire d'État de Ozmund

Sa chemise à carreaux déchirée, un étranger lui faisant sur le cou un suçon grand comme le Lac de la Tranquillité, Chase essaya faiblement de reprendre ses esprits et de se rappeler les leçons que l'hôpital forçait chaque employé à prendre au sujet de la sécurité personnelle.

Il avait déjà soigné des victimes de viol. Le meilleur avis que la police pouvait donner était de hurler et de s'enfuir. Si pris, ne pas lutter. Cela ne rendra votre agresseur plus violent. La tête lui tournant, Chase ne pouvait pas vraiment protester contre celui là. Il se demanda si c'était trop tard pour hurler et s'enfuir. Comme un wombat effrayé, fit la voix de House dans son esprit.

L'homme au dessus de lui tendit la main vers son pantalon, tirant dessus si fort que tout le corps de Chase glissa sur le sol.

« Non » protesta faiblement Chase, ses mains appuyant sur l'étranger, essayant de le repousser et de ramener ses genoux ensemble.

Le poing de l'homme partit et heurta sa mâchoire, lançant sa tête sur le côté. Chase pensa qu'il allait s'évanouir. Alors que la pièce commençait à s'assombrir, l'homme s'écroula, poids mort sur le jeune docteur. Chase leva les yeux et croisa le regard du Dr. Martinez, tenant encore à la main le bassin cabossé.

* * *

Hôpital Universitaire de Princeton-Plainsboro

« Tu penses qu'ils vont encore se battre pour combien de temps ? » demanda Alison Cameron à son camarade.

Pour toute réponse, Eric Foreman soupira. De manière générale, il n'appréciait pas trop Chase – trop riche, trop beau, trop perturbé, trop flemmard, pistonné par papa – mais l'ambiance hostile et la charge de travail supplémentaire commençaient à peser lourd.

« T'es la préférée de House. Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ? » dit-il, levant les yeux des examens qu'il effectuait. Il vit un petit sourire satisfait traverser son visage penché sur ses tubes à essai. Cameron aimait être la préférée de House.

« J'ai déjà parlé à House. Et à Chase. Aucun des deux ne veut céder. »

« Tu veux dire que House ne veut pas céder. Je pense que Chase serait content que ça s'arrête. »

Elle eut un petit soupir.

« D'un autre côté » continua Foreman « Je suis content qu'il ne m'ait pas envoyé. »

Cameron leva la tête avec un sourire perplexe. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis pratiquement sûr que House m'aurait demandé de rendre visite à tous mes 'copains de cabane' pendant que j'y étais. »

Cameron rit. « Tu as probablement raison. »

* * *

Etablissement Pénitentiaire d'État de Ozmund

Les deux médecins, et le garde qui avait escorté Chase, furent entraînés jusqu'à une cellule. Les prisonniers rassemblaient tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient utiliser comme des jetons d'échange, essayant de maintenir les autorités à l'écart. Alors qu'on les emmenait hors de l'infirmerie, Chase regarda par dessus son épaule. Il eut droit à la vision atroce de ses trois patients, la gorge tranchée pendant l'émeute, leur sang coagulant en flaques sur le sol.

Ils prirent à Chase ses chaussures, sa ceinture, sa montre et sa cravate, puis le laissèrent s'asseoir avec les autres dans les toilettes/salle de bain de l'aile. Il trouva une place aussi près du mur du fond qu'il pouvait, à côté d'Ellen Martinez.

Elle se pencha sur lui, examinant son nez et la plaie sur le côté de sa tête. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, prenant ses mains, enlevant les gants qu'il n'avait pu attraper. Elle examina les plaies laissées par les menottes qu'il portait toujours.

« Je vais bien. » la rassura-t-il.

« Silence là bas ! » feula un des prisonniers.

Chase reposa ses bras sur ses genoux pliés et y enfonça son visage. Personne ne vit ses lèvres remuer en silence, récitant une prière.

* * *

Hôpital Universitaire de Princeton-Plainsboro

Le matin suivant, House entra dans la salle de conférence, poussant la porte avec son coude, canne dans une main, Starbucks de l'autre.

Wilson entra aussitôt après lui et le rejoignit, voulant voir comment Chase gérait le retour dans le troupeau. Il n'avait pas vu le jeune Australien depuis près d'un mois. Plusieurs semaines après le fiasco Vogler, Chase avait été banni au labo, et House ne voulait pas expliquer pourquoi, malgré des demandes répétées. James avait même essayé de le faire boire, sans succès. Pourquoi House n'avait pas viré Chase, ça le dépassait. Bien sûr, il y avait le facteur torture. House avait des mois et des mois pour garder Chase sur des charbons ardents et Chase ne lutterait pas, l'accepterait simplement comme une pénitence adaptée.

Là encore, Wilson n'avait jamais vu House se perdre en baratin à propos de quoi que ce fût, encore moins à propos de virer Chase, et encore plus ahurissant, offrir des arguments pour la défense de Chase.

'Le gamin avait peur pour son boulot.' Ce commentaire était venu, entre toutes choses, de la bouche de House ! D'habitude, c'était James qui apaisait et présentait les excuses, tentant d'aplanir les choses.

House faisait des efforts inhabituels pour comprendre d'où Chase venait. Et il l'avait défendu. Et il ne l'avait pas viré à la minute suivant le départ de Vogler.

Tout cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. House aimait vraiment le gamin et essayait de trouver un moyen de le garder.

Pas qu'il n'allait pas le punir aussi. House n'allait pas abandonner avant d'être sûr que Chase regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. Et peut-être un peu blessé en plus. La version House-ienne de derrière le hangar à bois avec une baguette de saule.

Greg boita jusqu'au tableau et se tourna face à son auditoire.

« Où est Chase ? » demanda-t-il.

« À Oz. » répondit aussitôt Cameron.

House s'immobilisa, et Wilson sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« Son père ? » demanda doucement Greg.

« Quoi ? » répondit Cameron, l'air perplexe.

« Il est parti à cause de son père ? » hurla presque House.

Cameron fit une grimace plissée. « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Vous avez dit... »

« Etablissement Pénitentiaire de Ozmund. Il est toujours à la prison. Il n'est pas rentré hier soir. » éclaircit Cameron.

Wilson leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de House, quelque chose frétillant au fond de son esprit. Se levant, il attrapa le journal des mains de Foreman.

« Hé ! » protesta Foreman.

« Oz. Ozmund » murmura Wilson, tournant les pages du journal, trouvant enfin l'article qu'il cherchait, et étalant les pages pour que tous puissent voir les grandes lettres grasses affichant EMEUTE AU PENITENCIER D'OZMUND.

Les trois autres prirent un moment pour digérer la nouvelle quand Wilson rencontra le regard épouvanté de House.

« Je l'y ai envoyé tout droit » murmura House.

Un silence tendu s'installa, puis House commença à aboyer des ordres. « Cameron, voyez si vous pouvez trouver le médecin qui a demandé la consultation ! Foreman, joignez Bill Arnello. »

Eric Foreman cligna des yeux. « Le type de la mafia ? »

« Oui. Peut-être qu'il pourra tirer quelques ficelles pour nous et garder Chase à l'abri. Les malfaiteurs ne se font pas violer en prison. »

« Oh seigneur » pâlit Cameron.

Wilson regarda son collègue inquiet. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Aller parler à Cuddy. Elle devrait être capable de passer à travers la bureaucratie et de savoir s'il va bien.

* * *

Etablissement Pénitencier d'État de Ozmund

Ils avaient été là toute la nuit, anciennes figures d'autorité blotties ensemble pour se protéger de ceux dont ils avaient la charge, les détenus faisant les cent pas devant eux, montant la garde. Ils avaient le sentiment que ça durait depuis toujours.

Chase somnolait, ses mains menottées blotties contre sa poitrine, le front reposant sur ses genoux repliés, quand quelqu'un agrippa ses cheveux et tira.

Il cria alors qu'un grand homme noir le regardait. « Debout, surfeur. »

Chase savait qu'il ne devait pas répondre, et il pensa que l'homme allait le frapper, simplement parce qu'il le pouvait. Une grande main vint se placer sur son cou nu, juste sous sa mâchoire, et l'homme le tira sur ses pieds, le tenant par les cheveux et la gorge. Chase lutta pour attraper le poignet de l'homme avec ses deux mains et s'accrocher.

« Laissez-le tranquille ! » cria Ellen Martinez.

Sa vision commençait à s'obscurcir quand une voix résonna, ordonnant au prisonnier de s'écarter. Chase fut lâché pour tomber au sol, haletant.

Trois hommes se tenaient à la porte, deux brutes immenses et un homme plus âgé, le fixant du regard. Le noir s'écarta en grommelant.

« Vous êtes le Dr. Chase ? » demanda l'aîné des trois hommes.

Chase se figea comme une biche dans les phares d'une voiture. « Oui ? » fit-il, semi-affirmatif, semi-interrogatif, avalant sa salive.

« Vous venez avec nous. » répondit l'homme, faisant un signe de tête aux deux brutes, puis s'éloignant.

A côté de lui, Ellen Martinez commença « Vous ne pouvez pas... » mais fut repoussée, puis totalement ignorée.

« Hum » Chase voulut protester, levant ses mains entravées d'un geste défensif. Ils ignorèrent sa résistance et l'attrapèrent par les bras, le tirant sur ses pieds.

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant, ses pieds nus glissant sur le sol alors qu'ils le traînaient.

« M. Santini te demande de venir, tu viens. » répondit une des brutes.

Il fut tiré dans une cellule déjà surpeuplée, l'homme âgé s'asseyant à la place d'honneur. Chase fut poussé sans délicatesse dans la chaise qui lui faisait face.

« Tu es le Dr. Chase ? » demanda M. Santini.

Chase hocha prudemment la tête et répondit « Oui. »

Quelqu'un lui donna une tape sèche sur la tête pour cette réponse. « Oui, MONSIEUR ! »

Un peu sonné par le coup, Chase répondit « Oui, monsieur. »

« Tu es extrêmement jeune. » observa M. Santini.

Chase ne savait pas quoi répondre, laissant sa bouche chercher les mots avant de hausser les épaules et de dire « Oui ? » puis remarqua un mouvement au bord de son champ de vision, et ajouta à la hâte « Monsieur. »

« Nous avons reçu un appel d'un vieil ami à nous. Bill Arnello. Tu te souviens de lui, hein ? »

Chase avala sa salive, se demandant où ça allait le mener. Bill Arnello l'avait frappé quand il avait soigné son frère, furieux que le médecin ait suggéré que son frère soit gay.

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Il dit que tu as trouvé ce qui n'allait pas avec son frère. »

« Joey. Oui, monsieur. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Je ne peux pas... » commença Chase, mais s'arrêta en voyant les yeux de Santini se durcir. Changeant rapidement de voie, il dit « Du poison, monsieur. » C'était assez proche de la vérité.

Santini hocha la tête d'un air sagace. « Bill nous a demandé de te garder en sécurité pendant que tu es ici. »

Chase arrondit les yeux, surpris.

« Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal depuis que tu es ici ? »

Chase sentit un fou rire monter, mais le ravala. Il avait reçu des coups de poing, avait été assommé avec un bassin, et avait eu le nez cassé. Il regarda les corps massifs autour de lui. « Euh, je vais bien. Monsieur. »

« Tu es couvert de sang, gamin. Donnez-moi une serviette humide. » dit Santini en se levant, s'approchant de Chase. « On dirait que ton nez a été cassé. »

Un homme tendit une serviette blanche, humide à Santini qui la passa à Chase. Chase la prit avec reconnaissance, mais réalisa trop tard l'intention de Santini. L'homme attrapa sa tête, la penchant en arrière jusqu'à l'immobiliser, et redressa rapidement son nez. Chase poussa un cri étouffé et Santini le relâcha, le laissant enfouir sa tête dans la chemise alors que le sang coulait à nouveau sur son visage. Il se sentait mal, et avait horriblement peur de se mettre à vomir sur le mafieux.

« Donnez de l'aspirine à ce garçon » ordonna Santini alors que les autres hurlaient de rire.

Chase tremblait, jurant dans la serviette alors que les rires s'éteignaient. Un homme apparut à côté de lui, et effectivement on lui donna quelque chose contre la douleur. Heureusement, de la Vicodine, pas de l'aspirine. Oh, chouette, le bonbon préféré de House, pensa-t-il dans un étourdissement.

« T'énerves pas, gamin. C'est plus facile maintenant que plus tard. »

« J'aurais pu le faire refaire par un chirurgien. » protesta Chase, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Santini lui fit un sourire de loup. « C'est moins cher. »

Chase grogna une réponse. Il savait qu'il avait ressemblé à un raton laveur avant, avec de grands bleus autour de ses yeux, ayant aperçu son reflet dans un miroir. Il ressemblait probablement maintenant à un raton laveur écrasé sur un pare-brise. Il se demanda ce que Bill Arnello leur avait dit.

Santini sourit à nouveau, puis leva les yeux vers un des malabars. « Mets le gosse au lit. Que personne ne le touche. »

Chase se laissa emmener vers un des lits, puis pousser sur la couchette du bas. Il sentait la Vicodine commencer à agir, et après une nuit blanche, réussit à se détendre sous la frêle sécurité, première depuis le début de l'émeute. Le médicament coulant dans ses veines et le doux murmure des voix autour de lui le bercèrent et il finit par s'endormir.

Deux heures plus tard, les autorités de la prison prirent la place et quelque part entre les prisonniers, l'équipe d'assaut, les bombes à gaz et les coups de feu, Chase se prit une balle dans le ventre.

* * *

Hôpital Universitaire de Princeton-Plainsboro

House savait que Cuddy était douée pour certaines choses. Comme il le pensait, elle avait réussi à traverser la bureaucratie comme un couteau dans du beurre mou.

Cette femme était vraiment douée dans son travail. Même s'il n'allait jamais le lui dire en face. Ils n'avaient pas ce genre de relation.

« Oui, Directeur » disait Cuddy au téléphone. « Il a été appelé pour une consultation. Il a dû arriver hier. »

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que Cuddy écoutait le directeur de la prison. Pendant que l'homme lui parlait, elle croisa le regard inquiet de House.

« Sa voiture est encore sur le parking ? »

Nouveau silence. De plus mauvais augure celui-là.

« Oui. Rappelez-moi quand vous savez quelque chose. Oui, merci. »

Cuddy raccrocha. « Ils n'ont aucun moyen de confirmer qu'il est là, mis à part le fait que sa voiture est toujours garée dehors, et il semble qu'il ait été accueilli par le médecin de la prison, Ellen Martinez. Les prisonniers ont coupé toutes les caméras intérieures. »

« Seigneur. Même si on le retrouve, sera-t-il intact ? »

« Ça n'est peut-être pas si mal que vous le pensez. Ils commencent des négociations pour mettre fin à l'émeute. Il semble que les prisonniers ont une liste de demandes. »

« Quand est-ce qu'ils n'en ont pas ? » House regarda par terre. « Vous pensez vraiment qu'avec ce visage, ils vont le laisser tranquille ? »

Cuddy le regarda avec sympathie, puis se leva et fit le tour du bureau, posant une main sur sa manche. Elle n'était pas assez idiote pour lui donner de faux espoirs. « Quels que soient vos besoins, dites le moi. »

House la regarda et hocha la tête avant de tourner le dos.

« Je vous appellerai s'il y a le moindre changement. » lança-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner.

* * *

Etablissement Pénitentiaire d'État de Ozmund

Comme beaucoup de choses, l'émeute prit fin dans le tumulte.

Robert se réveilla en entendant des cris, et en sentant quelqu'un le tirer sur ses pieds. Il fut traîné à l'entrée de la cellule et forcé à s'agenouiller.

« Mains sur la tête, chevilles croisés » ordonna quelqu'un derrière lui, tenant ses mains sur son crâne. « Ne bouge pas. »

L'homme le lâcha et retourna dans la cellule.

Chase n'avait réalisé combien il était difficile de se tenir à genoux avec les chevilles croisées. Ça perturbait l'équilibre du corps, menaçant de le faire tomber en avant. Sonné comme il était, ça n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il regarda rapidement autour de la pièce. De la fumée coulait des aérations, obscurcissant tout. Des corps passaient en courant près de lui, essayant d'éviter la fumée, certains le renversant presque.

Certains prisonniers fonçaient dans la fumée, essayant de surprendre l'équipe d'assaut.

Il y eut soudain le bruit de coups de feu, et des flashes de lumière. Les hommes derrière lui plongèrent à terre.

Chase réalisa trop tard qu'il devrait en faire autant. Un choc à son ventre lui coupa le souffle ; c'était comme être frappé avec une torche enflammé. Baissant les yeux, il vit du sang couler sur lui, et sentit alors à ce moment la douleur de la plaie brûlant son ventre.

Sans un mot, il bascula au sol, sentant son sang précieux couler au sol. Instinctivement, il commença à lister ses symptômes, estimant le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour se vider de son sang.

Être médecin ne payait pas toujours, pensa-t-il confusément alors que la pièce disparaissait.

* * *

Hôpital Universitaire de Princeton-Plainsboro

House décrocha le téléphone de son bureau, aboyant dans le combiné « House ! »

C'était Cuddy.

« Ils ont envoyé l'équipe d'assaut. L'émeute est terminée. Chase s'est fait tirer dessus. Je n'ai pas plus de détails, mais il est au bloc en ce moment. Apparemment, le médecin qu'il venait voir a aussi été fait prisonnier, et elle a pu le rejoindre assez vite. Je vous rappelle dès que j'en sais plus. »

« J'y vais. »

Tout ce qu'elle dit fut « Je libère votre agenda. »

* * *

Hôpital Communautaire de Streetwater

House se hâtait dans les couloirs des soins intensifs, inquiet pour Chase, Wilson derrière lui. House n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le trajet, et Wilson s'inquiétait pour lui, craignant que House s'en veuille pour ce qui était arrivé à Chase.

La chambre était dans la pénombre quand ils entrèrent, les moniteurs émettant des petits bips rassurants.

Greg alla droit au lit, examinant le visage angélique, endormi. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais Robert avait perdu du poids. House se maudit d'avoir fait traîner cette histoire avec Vogler si longtemps. Ils auraient dû régler ça bien plus tôt. Le garçon avait tendance à sauter des repas quand quelque chose n'allait pas, ou simplement qu'il était trop pris par un cas. Il aurait dû le remarquer, mais il avait rejeté Chase hors de sa vue depuis trois semaines, et n'avait pas eu la moindre idée de comment il s'en sortait.

Greg passa la main sur la tête de Chase, repoussant quelques mèches en désordre, examinant les bleus.

« Plaie par balle à l'abdomen. Nez cassé. Contusions. » Il y eut une pause alors que Wilson lisait le dossier. « Ils ont fait un test de viol. »

House resta immobile, le souffle coupé.

« C'était négatif. »

Son souffle revint avec un soulagement, et il sentit sa culpabilité diminuer un tout petit peu. « Comment est le ventre ? »

« Le chirurgien dit que ça n'a pas l'air mal. Il va rester sous perfusion deux jours, pour laisser cicatriser, puis ils le passeront au régime liquide, avant un régime semi-liquide. Le traitement habituel, rien de spécial à propos de la plaie. »

House s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il avait été idiot d'envoyer Chase en prison. A quoi il avait pensé, bon sang ? « Et le nez ? »

« Pas trop mal. Ils ont mis un plâtre pour l'instant, mais ils prévoient de l'enlever demain. »

« Je veux le faire ramener aussi vite que possible. »

Wilson reposa le dossier et vint près de House, posant la main sur son épaule. « Il ne voudra peut-être pas être déplacé, tu sais. La façon dont les choses étaient entre vous... » Wilson laissa sa voix retomber.

« Je m'en fiche. » répondit House d'un ton bourru, sans quitter Chase des yeux. Il tendit la main et prit délicatement celle de Chase, son pouce frottant doucement le bandage sur le poignet.

« Il ne te laissera peut-être pas le choix, Greg. »

« Il a besoin de rentrer à la maison. »

Wilson soupira.

* * *

Chase se réveilla aux bips légers des machines. A moitié endormi, il cligna des yeux et entendit une voix de fausset dire « Dumbledore attend, Harry ! »

Il plissa les yeux dans la faible lumière jusqu'à distinguer une vague silhouette. C'était visiblement le milieu de la nuit, et tout était sombre, sauf l'homme assis près de la lampe de chevet. Reconnaissant enfin la voix qui continuait à lire, il murmura « House ? »

House ferma avec un bruit sec l'épais volume cartonné, et le posa avant de se rapprocher du lit de Chase.

« Buvez ça » ordonna-t-il « Juste un peu. »

Chase prit la paille entre ses lèvres avec soulagement et aspira l'eau avant que House reprenne le gobelet.

Il regarda son patron. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Vous étiez dans une émeute de prison. Vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus, vous vous rappelez ? »

Chase regarda la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. « Ça ne ressemble pas à... »

« Non. Vous êtes au Communautaire de Streetwater. On vous transfère dans deux ou trois jours. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Comme si quelqu'un m'avait roué de coups. » Chase s'arrêta. « Et assez dans les vapes. »

House lui sourit. « L'auto-diagnostic est une dangereuse habitude, mais c'est assez juste, entre autres choses. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je suis votre médecin. Pourquoi je ne serais pas là ? » répondit House.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Chase avait froncé les sourcils, tournant et retournant la réponse dans sa tête, cherchant à y déterminer l'erreur. « Non, c'est faux. Vous ne pouvez pas être mon médecin. » finit-il par répondre.

House eut l'air assez surpris par la réponse. « Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis votre patron ? »

Chase secoua lentement la tête. « Non, parce que vous n'allez jamais voir vos patients. Alors, pourquoi vous êtes là ? Je dois halluciner, ou être en train de mourir. »

« Ne soyez pas si mélodramatique » le sermonna House. « Vous vivrez une longue et belle vie. »

« Et quand vous en aurez fini avec moi, je n'en aurai plus envie. » murmura Chase pour lui-même, pensant à leur lutte continuelle de ces derniers mois, sentant une vague de désespoir s'emparer de lui à l'idée de retourner à cela. Ignorant les sourcils froncés de House, Chase tourna la tête de l'autre côté et laissa le sommeil le prendre.

Trois jours plus tard, Chase fut ramené à l'hôpital de Princeton.

* * *

Hôpital Universitaire de Princeton-Plainsboro

Il s'était écoulé plus d'une semaine et Chase avait toujours l'air déguisé en raton laveur, même si les bleus autour de ses yeux se décoloraient enfin en vert et jaune.

Les choses s'étaient améliorées entre lui et le reste de l'équipe. Cameron lui avait rendu visite, et avait même amené un ours en peluche, habillé comme Crocodile Dundee. Même Foreman avait fait une brève visite, semblant content de le voir.

La seule chose qui avait perturbé son repos était la remarque de Cameron qu'ils avaient essayé de contacter son père, et n'y avaient pas réussi. Chase en était resté perplexe, pensif.

Se tortillant sur le côté, il tendit la main vers le téléphone.

Composant un numéro de mémoire, il entendit la voix d'une femme âgée. « Tante Bernice ? C'est Robert. »

« Robbie ! Oh, grâce à Dieu, tu as appelé ! Nous avons essayé plusieurs fois de te joindre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Sa tante se mit à lui décrire l'état de son père. Alors qu'elle le faisait, il réalisa peu à peu que son père avait dû savoir. Il avait su tout du long qu'il avait un cancer quand il était venu le voir. C'était pour ÇA qu'il était venu dans le New Jersey.

Pourquoi son père ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Peut-être, maintenant, devait-il se montrer reconnaissant envers House pour l'avoir harcelé de la sorte. Autrement, il était peu probable qu'il eut fait l'effort à leur dernière rencontre, même si son père avait si peu de temps pour le voir.

« J'essaie de venir dès que je peux, Birdie. Ça va me prendre quelques jours. C'est un peu agité ici. »

« Dès que tu peux, Robbie. Ils disent qu'il ne passera pas la semaine, donc aussi vite que tu peux, d'accord ? »

« Oui » souffla Robert dans le téléphone avant de raccrocher.

Il resta allongé là un moment, pensant à son père et à leur relation lointaine, souvent amère.

Son père n'aurait peut-être jamais reconnu venir le voir simplement parce qu'il était malade, mais Robert sentait une vague d'amour monter en lui en pensant que son père, gravement malade, était venu le voir.

Il devait y retourner.

Chase était au téléphone, discutant avec son agent de voyage, faisant des réservations, quand House entra.

Sans la moindre honte (et d'une façon typiquement House-ienne), il écouta la conversation.

« Oui, Lindsay, si vous pouviez simplement le mettre sur la carte, ça serait super. Puis l'envoyer à l'hôpital. Non, pas au bureau. »

Chase regardait l'expression perplexe de House. « Envoyez-le au premier service de soins intensifs de l'hôpital. Les infirmières pourront me le donner. Merci. »

Chase raccrocha.

House commenta aussitôt « Vous prévoyez de passer votre convalescence à Gstaad ? Ne réservez pas pour trop longtemps. »

« Non. Australie. Mon père est à l'hôpital. Ils ne pensent pas qu'il passera la semaine. »

House resta bouche bée un moment, puis dit « Ça a été rapide. »

Chase cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas, puis réalisa ce que House voulait dire. Il sentit la terre s'écrouler sous lui, puis laissa la colère monter, fort et lentement.

« Vous saviez. » il ne prit pas la peine d'en faire une question.

House réfléchit visiblement à sa réponse. « J'ai deviné. »

« Et vous ne pensiez pas que je devais savoir ? »

« Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire » dit House en haussant les épaules.

« Quand est-ce que ça vous a arrêté ? »

« Et puis, je ne pouvais pas. Wilson m'a fait venir pour une consultation. »

Chase ouvrit de grands yeux. « Wilson savait ? »

« Eh bien, oui. Il est venu voir Wilson. Il EST un des meilleurs. »

Chase prenait ça mieux que prévu, pensa House, puis il revint sur sa pensée. Chase semblait être passé de surpris et furieux à blessé.

« Chase ? »

House pouvait voir les rouages dans la tête de Chase tourner, tourner, hors de contrôle. « Chase ? » Il le toucha, et Chase sursauta.

« Il est venu voir Wilson » dit seulement Chase, sa respiration se faisant plus lourde. « Il est venu voir Wilson. » répéta-t-il avec un choc visible.

Chase couvrit son visage avec ses mains. « Oh, seigneur » entendit House dans un murmure. « Je pensais qu'il était venu me voir. » La voix étouffée était totalement effondrée.

Merde. Ça ne se passait pas comme il l'avait prévu. S'il n'avait pas déjà été en train de mourir, House l'aurait tué.

« Chase » fit House, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Il EST venu vous voir. »

Chase laissa ses mains retomber, et s'écarta de House d'un geste sec, ignorant la douleur vive dans son ventre. « Ne me touchez pas ! »

La main de House retomba. House savait que malgré la nature tranquille et placide de Chase, il avait déjà réussi à bien énerver le jeune Australien, mais il n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Chase brûler avec une telle trahison. Il fit quelques pas en arrière sous la fureur du regard.

« Il n'était pas prêt à vous dire. » continua House, essayant d'expliquer.

« Sortez. »

« Chase... »

« J'ai dit foutez le camp ! »

Chase tremblait de rage et les yeux de House volèrent instinctivement vers le moniteur qui bipait de plus en plus vite.

« Chase, vous devez vous calmer. »

Le téléphone que Chase avait posé sur le lit fut propulsé vers House, ne s'arrêtant que par le fil toujours branché au mur, avant de s'écraser au sol.

« Foutez le camp et ne revenez pas ! » hurla Chase.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux infirmières entrèrent, répondant à l'alarme du moniteur. House en profita pour sortir. Dehors, Cameron, Foreman et Wilson le regardaient.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » demanda Foreman.

House croisa le regard de Wilson. « Chase a découvert à propos de son père. »

« Tu lui as DIT ? » Wilson avait l'air scandalisé.

« Non » répondit House.

« Dit quoi ? » demanda Cameron.

House regarda Cameron et Foreman, puis à nouveau Wilson.

Wilson soupira. « Rowan a un cancer du poumon au stade 4. Il voulait un avis. Je lui ai donné trois mois. »

« Papa est en avance. » dit House avec sarcasme.

« Et Chase vient de le découvrir ? » demanda Cameron.

« Et il vient de découvrir que vous saviez déjà. » conclut Foreman.

House et Wilson avaient la même expression coupable. Ils soupirèrent.

« Pas étonnant qu'il soit en colère. » dit Cameron.

« Quand je suis entré, il faisait des réservations pour un voyage. » dit House en se tournant vers Wilson.

Wilson leva les yeux vers lui. « Il n'est pas en état de voyager ! »

« Va lui dire ça ! » rétorqua House.

Cameron se dirigea vers la porte. « Il ne devrait pas être seul. Il faudrait quelqu'un avec lui. »

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, une infirmière sortit et tendit vivement un bras en travers de l'entrée, lui barrant le passage.

« Je suis désolée, docteur Cameron. Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer. »

Cameron fit un pas en arrière, surprise. « Quoi ? »

« Il dit qu'il vous a renvoyés en tant que ses médecins et qu'il ne veut voir aucun de vous quatre. »

« Il vous a renvoyée ? » dit Wilson d'un ton sidéré, se tournant pour regarder House. Ils se tournèrent tous pour regarder House.

House soupira lourdement et passa la main sur son visage. « Merde. »

« Je vais devoir vous demander de partir. Sinon, je devrai appeler la sécurité » ajouta l'infirmière.

Quelques moments plus tard, ils étaient dans le couloir.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on s'est fait virer des soins intensifs. »

Foreman ricana. « Vous rigolez ? Les infirmières des soins intensifs ADORENT Chase. »

A côté de lui, Cameron hocha la tête. « Elles passent la moitié du temps à lui apporter des plats maison, ou à essayer de le caser avec leurs filles. »

House et Wilson échangèrent un regard. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que mon petit Australien était si... apprécié. » Il le dit en quatre syllabes distinctes.

Foreman ricana à nouveau.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Cameron.

House était visiblement en train de réfléchir. Il regarda Wilson et pointa le doigt vers son meilleur ami. « Tu vas aller faire une consultation. »

Wilson écarquilla les yeux. « En Australie ? Chase ne te laissera jamais faire ça ! »

« On ne lui laisse pas le choix. » House pointa Cameron. « Vous ! Chase vient de passer deux coups de fil. Allez au standard et trouvez les numéros. Il a dû parler de son père à quelqu'un. L'autre était un agent de voyage. Nous devons changer ses réservations. »

House se tourna vers Wilson. « Va voir Cuddy. Dis-lui que toi, moi et Chase avons besoin de deux semaines de congé. »

House s'arrêta, réfléchissant. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Foreman. « Il nous faut un avion. »

Foreman fronça les sourcils. « Mais... je croyais que vous aviez prévu d'annuler son voyage. Ou alors... vous prenez le même avion ? »

« Il nous faut un avion privé. Comme ça Chase pourra dormir pendant le trajet. »

Ils le regardèrent d'un air vide.

« Est-ce que votre riche ami docteur à LA en possède un ? »

« Non » répondit Foreman, sur la défensive.

Wilson proposa timidement « Je sais que Anderson en Ortho possède un Cessna, mais... Australie ? »

« Il nous faut quelqu'un avec un jet privé. » House se tourna de nouveau vers Foreman. « Trouvez moi le numéro de portable de Vogler. »

Trois mâchoires se décrochèrent à l'unisson.

Wilson s'écria « Tu plaisantes ! »

« Allez, on se dépêche tout le monde » ordonna House « Je dois parler avec celui par qui Chase m'a remplacé ! »

* * *

Dans la demi-heure Cuddy s'était mise en quête de House, Wilson à ses basques.

« Chase vous a renvoyé ? » La directrice était mi-incrédule, mi-ravie.

« Je vois que les bonnes nouvelles se propagent vite » dit House, lançant un regard noir à un Wilson penaud, avant de revenir à Cuddy. « Un peu comme vos hormones. »

Cuddy ignora le trait d'esprit. « Vous plaisantez ? Tout l'hôpital est au courant ! La cote de Chase crève le plafond ! Vous devriez voir son QP ! »

« Son quoi ? » demanda Wilson.

« Quotient de Popularité. »

House roula des yeux, et Cuddy lutta pour calmer un peu son hilarité.

« Donc Wilson et vous allez également en Australie. Wilson semblait un peu troublé. »

« Wilson va en consultation pour Rowan. » se défendit House. « Et puis, si Rowan meurt, vous voulez vraiment que ce soit MOI qui représente l'hôpital ? »

« Bon argument » concéda Cuddy, frissonnant d'une horreur exagérée.

« Chase ne doit pas voyager seul. Il s'est fait tirer dessus il y a trois jours. Si vous n'êtes pas au courant. »

Cuddy lui fit son regard spécial, que House ignora, et continua.

« Et, eh bien... si je n'y vais pas, mon spécialiste en soins intensifs va prendre la poudre d'escampette. Et vous savez combien je déteste faire passer des entretiens. »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il ne reviendrait pas ? » dit Wilson, troublé par cette nouvelle révélation.

« Si je le laisse y aller seul, il ne reviendra pas, j'en suis sûr. »

« Je croyais que vous étiez prêt à le virer. » fit remarquer Cuddy.

« Pour essayer de sauver son job ? »

« Tu en as parlé. » accusa Wilson.

House secoua à nouveau la tête. « Aussi en colère que je le sois... aussi en colère que je l'étais, je comprends. J'ai poussé, poussé et poussé quand son père était là. Repoussé tout ce qu'il a dit, et devant son père. »

Cuddy en resta bouche bée, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. « Premièrement, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de House ? Et deuxièmement, pourquoi FERIEZ vous cela ? »

House haussa les épaules, l'air penaud. « J'espérais un peu que son père viendrait à sa défense. »

Wilson et Cuddy le dévisagèrent en clignant des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être si naïf. House ne connaissait pas la naïveté.

« T'es un vrai romantique. » murmura Wilson, ignorant le regard noir de House et le gloussement de Cuddy.

« Mais Rowan s'est également disputé avec Chase. C'est pour ça qu'il a joué le wombat effrayé et qu'il s'est réfugié à la clinique. Pas qu'il soit tranquille là bas. Nous l'avons suivi et nous sommes également foutus de lui. »

Cuddy poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Maintenant, je peux comprendre pourquoi il partirait. Comment il a réussi à rester si longtemps, ça me dépasse. » Elle regarda House d'un air sévère. « Chase est un bon médecin. Les infirmières des soins intensifs l'adorent. »

« J'avais remarqué. » grommela House, amenant un sourire sur le visage de Wilson.

« Si ç'avait été mon père, je vous en aurais collé une. » dit Cuddy.

« Est-ce qu'on peut oublier ce que j'ai fait et revenir à la trahison de Chase ? Je dis juste que je comprends pourquoi il est allé voir Vogler. Il avait peur. Peur pour son boulot. Peur que je le vire. »

« Tu l'aurais fait ? » demanda Wilson.

« Combien tu connais de spécialistes des soins intensifs australiens dans le New Jersey ? »

Cuddy plissa les yeux. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez embauché Chase PARCE qu'il est australien ? »

« Non. Je l'ai embauché parce que son père a appelé Wilson. »

Cuddy le regarda avec ébahissement.

« Ça, et c'est devenu évident pendant l'entretien que Chase n'en savait rien. »

Wilson repensa à l'entretien de Chase, et réalisa que House avait raison, et que bien que Chase ait essayé de le dissimuler, non seulement il ne savait pas à propos de l'appel, et avait été furieux en apprenant qu'il y en avait eu un, mais il avait fait de son mieux pour le cacher.

« J'aime les énigmes » dit House en guise d'explications. « Et puis, vous savez comment sont mes deux autres canetons. Il faut les surveiller tout le temps. Chase, non. Si je n'ai rien à lui faire faire, il s'occupe tout seul. Je le mets dans le bac à sable avec quelques jouets et il est content. »

Ses deux interlocuteurs roulèrent des yeux.

« Je crois que vous mélangez vos métaphores. » persifla Cuddy.

House l'ignora. « Il suit les ordres et il ne cherche pas à me contrarier comme les deux autres. Et puis le côté australien ! Rien que les références culturelles valent leur poids en or. »

Cuddy secoua la tête. « Donc s'il ne cherche pas autant à vous contrarier, ça veut dire... »

« Qu'il est plus facile à harceler. » proposa Wilson.

« Et il ne veut pas sortir avec moi » continua House. « Ça, c'est le plus gros. »

Wilson gloussa devant l'exaspération de House.

Agissant délibérément comme si elle n'avait pas compris, Cuddy demanda « Foreman veut sortir avec vous ? Faites attention à bien porter la chemise rouge cette fois. La bleu ciel n'a pas l'air de marcher. »

House lui fit une grimace, marmonnant « Très drôle », ce qui la fit ricaner.

Cuddy lui tendit une feuille de papier avec la confirmation de leur congé. « Et vous pensez que vous allez être capable de convaincre Vogler de vous prêter un jet privé ? »

« Je vais essayer. »

Cuddy poussa un gros soupir. « Bonne chance. Vous allez en avoir besoin. »

* * *

House regarda le numéro griffonné sur le morceau de papier devant lui. D'après Foreman, c'était le numéro du portable personnel de Vogler. Sur liste rouge.

Ça allait être l'enfer. Après avoir réussi en quelque sorte à se débarrasser du salopard, House grinçait des dents à l'idée de se mettre à genoux devant lui. Mais c'était ça, ou Chase essayant de se tasser dans le siège d'un avion de ligne. Pour tout obligeants qu'ils soient, il ne serait pas à l'aise.

Rassemblant son courage, House prit son téléphone et composa le numéro.

* * *

Chase leva la tête de son oreiller quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'il entendit des voix lancer à quelqu'un 'vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici !'

Un fauteuil roulant fut poussé dans la pièce et House apparut derrière l'engin de malheur.

« Je vous ai dit de partir » dit Chase d'une voix rauque, et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller. Il n'avait pas besoin des emmerdements de House.

« Vous partez en voyage. » dit House, ignorant ses protestations.

Chase se redressa et regarda House penché sur le lit. « Allez vous faire foutre. »

La main libre se lança en avant et agrippa la mâchoire de Chase, le forçant à regarder House dans les yeux. Chase fut si surpris qu'il ne se dégagea pas.

« House ! » cria une voix dans le couloir.

« Maintenant, vous m'écoutez. Vous allez poser vos fesses dans ce fauteuil, puis vous, moi et Wilson allons prendre un avion et voler jusqu'à Sydney ce soir. Et quand nous aurons fini, vous rentrerez à la maison. Compris ? »

Chase le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou, les yeux arrondis de surprise et d'un peu de peur. House s'était foutu de lui un tas de fois, mais l'avait rarement touché. Chase sentait les doigts de House s'enfoncer dans ses joues, et House le secoua un peu car il ne faisait pas attention à lui.

« Vous m'écoutez, junior ? » demanda House.

Wilson apparut derrière House. « Greg ! » lança-t-il d'un ton de reproche, pensant aux épreuves que Chase venait de traverser. Il n'avait pas besoin de maltraitance physique en plus du reste.

Chase avala sa salive et hocha la tête.

House le libéra, satisfait.

Chase s'assit, se frottant les joues. A ce niveau, il se fichait de ressembler à un enfant capricieux, il voulait des réponses. « Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Vous ne m'aimez même pas ! Vous allez me virer, de toute façon. »

House repoussa les genoux de Chase, ignorant les sourcils levés avec appréhension, et s'assit sur le lit, face au jeune médecin. « Non. Je ne voulais pas. » dit-il avec sérieux. « Et je ne vous laisserai pas vous enfuir. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me laisser ? »

« Parce que vous êtes un bon médecin. »

« Vous repoussez tout ce que je dis ! » cria Chase.

« J'ai écouté. » dit doucement House.

« Vous avez été un vrai connard ! »

Wilson tenta de retenir ses gloussements. C'était rare de voir Chase si agressif. Et encore plus rare de voir House laisser Chase le réprimander.

« Ben, oui. Mais c'est mon boulot. »

Chase le regarda d'un air noir.

House se balança légèrement, comme s'il hésitait sur combien il devait admettre. « Je vous ai mené la vie dure. Je sais. J'étais... »

Chase le regarda, fronçant les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

« ...blessé. »

Chase ricana avec dérision, l'air incrédule. « Donc vous avez pensé que vous pourriez m'atteindre à nouveau en me cachant l'état de santé de mon père ? »

« Non ! Ce n'était pas mon idée. Ecoutez, les choses sont, votre père est venu pour vous voir. »

Chase tourna la tête, désignant Wilson du menton. « Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Il est venu voir Wilson. »

Wilson eut la grâce de tressaillir.

« Wilson était seulement son excuse. Vous croyez qu'il ne connaît pas une douzaine d'autres cancérologues dans le monde qu'il aurait pu aller voir ? Il aurait pu aller voir Wilson et ne pas chercher à vous trouver. Mais il l'a fait. Il voulait passer du temps avec vous. »

« C'était VOTRE idée ! » hurla Chase. « Il ne serait pas resté si vous ne l'aviez pas mis sur le cas. »

« Vous auriez dû voir son visage, combien il était fier de vous. J'étais fier de vous. »

Chase secoua la tête, au bord des larmes, étudiant le visage de House, ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit. « Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Vous savez que rien de tout ça n'est vrai. »

« Chase, vous avez tenu tête à un expert mondial et l'avez persuadé d'adopter votre point de vue. »

« Vous avez rejeté mon idée ! En votant, bon sang ! »

« Et pourtant, vous nous avez prouvé que nous avions tort. »

Chase cacha son visage dans ses mains, vaincu. Sa voix était brisée quand il parla à nouveau. « Je ne peux plus faire ça. »

House laissa tomber sa canne sur le lit et prit les poignets bandés de Chase dans ses mains, les écartant de son visage.

« Vous n'avez plus à faire ça seul. » lui promit-il.

Le visage de Chase s'effondra et il pencha la tête. House le laissa venir en avant, mettant une main sur sa nuque et le guidant vers son épaule. Les sanglots de Chase étaient étouffés, et Wilson croisa le regard de House par dessus sa tête. Wilson vint de l'autre côté et passa la main le long du dos du garçon.

Chase reprit ses esprits après quelques minutes, reniflant et essayant délicatement ses yeux enflés. Wilson lui tendit un mouchoir et le fit se moucher. Chase avait l'air d'être passé dans une essoreuse.

« Mon ventre me fait mal. »

Wilson et House posèrent la main sur ses épaules et l'aidèrent à s'allonger.

« On a un avion qui nous attend sur le tarmac. Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas, dites-le moi. »

Chase cligna des yeux, le regard humide mais déterminé, et dit d'une petite voix « Je veux voir mon père. »

House hocha la tête.

* * *

Fidèlement à la parole donnée, le jet de la compagnie pharmaceutique de Vogler les attendait, plein fait et prêt à décoller. Ils demandèrent aux ambulanciers d'installer Chase sur un des canapés, puis Wilson l'examina, lui fit une injection d'antidouleur et laissa le garçon s'endormir.

House boita jusqu'au cockpit et dit au pilote qu'ils étaient tous à bord. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient en l'air.

House s'installa sur le canapé opposé à Chase, étendant ses jambes avec un soupir.

Wilson trouva un fauteuil confortable entre eux et le tourna face à House.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Greg. »

House soupira. « On verra. »

* * *

Chase se réveilla des heures plus tard et il lui fallut une minute pour se rappeler où il était. Il regarda le plafond de l'avion en clignant des yeux, puis sentit le bord du canapé s'affaisser près de sa hanche.

Il regarda et vit Wilson lui faire un sourire encourageant alors qu'il s'asseyait.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Chase ? »

Chase hocha la tête. « Ça va. » Il regarda à sa gauche et vit House étendu sur l'autre canapé, endormi.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça, Wilson ? »

Wilson regarda son ami et sourit affectueusement. « Parce qu'il tient à vous. »

Chase se détourna, ses appréhensions l'empêchant de croire cette réponse. « Il n'a pas à le faire. Je vais m'en sortir. »

« C'est ça. » répondit Wilson, sceptique.

Chase frotta sa tempe, essayant d'effacer totalement le sommeil. A voix basse, presque pour lui-même, il dit « De toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais rester encore longtemps. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Wilson, notant du coin de l'œil que House était réveillé et les regardait.

« L'apprentissage. C'est seulement pour deux ans, et j'étais là un an avant les autres. Dans moins de six mois, je serai parti, et il n'aura plus à se soucier de moi. »

House s'assit, indiquant qu'il avait entendu. « Je parlerai à Cuddy. Je le ferai rallonger. »

Chase le regarda. « Même si l'hôpital fait une offre, je ne travaillerai probablement pas pour vous. »

« Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir aussi facilement. »

Chase secoua simplement la tête et soupira, sachant que House ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à part le virer tout de suite. Pas que cette perspective même le préoccupe. Les choses étaient trop abîmées entre eux. Impossibles à réparer. Chase n'avait même pas la moindre idée de par où commencer.

Wilson regarda le désespoir descendre sur Chase comme un gros nuage noir, et décida de faire un peu de réparation de clôtures, de plomberie là où ça ne le regardait pas (et où il n'était probablement pas le bienvenu), espérant aplanir les choses entre les deux médecins. Il connaissait bien trop Greg pour penser que tout ce bordel ne le gênait pas encore.

Regardant Greg, il dit « Ce que je ne comprends pas est pourquoi tu t'es mis soudain en colère contre lui et l'a bannis au labo. Les choses allaient mieux, non ? »

Chase jeta un coup d'œil à House, puis revint à Wilson. « Il ne vous a pas dit ? »

« Non, je n'ai rien dit. » fit House, posant ses pieds au sol et s'asseyant, espérant que ça n'irait pas plus loin.

Mais Chase l'imita, même si beaucoup plus lentement, Wilson se poussant pour laisser Chase face à son patron, de part et d'autre de l'étroite allée. Chase ne quitta pas House des yeux en expliquant à Wilson : « Il est devenu furieux en me voyant sortir de la chapelle. »

Wilson se tourna vers House. « Tu t'es mis en colère parce qu'il priait ? »

House sembla agacé, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Chase « Pas pour prier, imbécile ! Pour penser que Dieu lui pardonnerait avant même qu'il ait dit qu'il était désolé ! »

Chase cligna des yeux. « C'était pour ça ? » dit-il, visiblement stupéfait.

Wilson regardait de l'un à l'autre. Le silence s'étira jusqu'à ce que la seule chose audible soit le ronronnement des machines.

House hocha la tête.

Chase sembla réfléchir soigneusement à House et à sa réponse, puis arriva à une décision.

Sans penser à sa blessure récente, et avec plus de grâce que Wilson sidéré n'en avait jamais vu, Chase glissa au sol, atterrissant sur les genoux, assis sur ses talons, la tête baissée, les mains jointes sur les genoux. Image parfaite de l'abjecte humiliation. Wilson reprit son souffle.

« Pardonnez-moi, mon Père » dit Chase avec calme et sincérité « car j'ai péché. »

En face de lui, Wilson entendit House murmura un irrévérencieux 'bordel'. Wilson leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de House, comme le sien empli de choc avec une touche d'émerveillement. House semblait figé sur place, vissé au sol par la silhouette devant lui. Quand il avala sa salive, ce fut assez fort pour que Wilson l'entende.

« Je suis désolé » murmura l'homme agenouillé, un écho de larmes dans la voix. « Je suis vraiment désolé. » Chase ne leva pas les yeux.

House prit une respiration tremblante et la laissa échapper bruyamment, passant une main sur son visage.

Les yeux de Wilson revinrent sur House, et il prit son souffle. « Si tu ne lui pardonnes pas, je te botte le cul moi-même. »

House eut un rire tremblant, reconnaissant envers Wilson pour avoir rompu la tension. Il tendit la main, la plaçant sur la tête inclinée, et dit simplement « Je vous pardonne, Chase. »

House enleva sa main et la tête de Chase descendit encore plus, visage caché par les mèches blondes, les épaules s'effondrant alors que la tension nerveuse s'enfuyait. Wilson se demanda si le garçon allait s'effondrer. Puis Chase leva la tête et rencontra le regard de House.

House se demanda s'il verrait de la joie pour avoir pris le dessus, ou peut-être du simple bonheur à être enfin pardonné, mais les yeux de Chase étaient aussi solennels que ceux d'un croque-mort alors qu'il étudiait le visage de House, cherchant à s'assurer que son patron était sincère. Il y avait des larmes, sans contrôle, brillant dans ses yeux. House lui fit un sourire timide.

« Merci. » dit doucement Chase avant d'essayer de se relever.

Wilson s'avança aussitôt pour l'aider, murmurant un 'amen'.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre. » annonça House à la cantonade.

Cette fois le 'amen' vint de Chase, faisant glousser les deux autres.

House se leva et commença à fouiller dans les placards. « Vous pensez que Vogler est trop radin pour garder des réserves ici ? »

« Il a probablement tout enlevé quand il a accepté de te prêter le jet. » fit Wilson. « Rien que pour te casser les pieds. »

« Je ne suis pas allé à la chapelle pour demander à Dieu de me pardonner, vous savez. » dit doucement Chase sans prévenir.

Les deux autres hommes s'immobilisèrent et se tournèrent pour le regarder, surtout House. Chase était assis avec un air malheureux sur le canapé, ressemblant trop à un petit garçon, fixant ses mains.

« Alors pourquoi ? » demanda House, le regard transperçant le crâne de Chase.

« Je ne demandais pas le pardon. Je voulais juste... je cherchais des conseils. »

« De Dieu ? » demanda House d'un ton un peu sarcastique.

Chase leva la tête et haussa les épaules. « A qui d'autres j'allais demander ? »

House soupira. « La prochaine fois, essayez Wilson. »

Chase baissa à nouveau les yeux vers ses mains. « Est-ce qu'il y avait une personne qui ne voulait pas me virer ? »

House et Wilson se regardèrent.

« Vogler. » dit House.

« Vogler m'aurait viré dans la seconde s'il avait pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour lui révéler des choses. »

« Il vous a dit ça ? » demanda Wilson, outré.

« Ouais. »

« Salaud. » jura Wilson.

House regarda la bouteille dans sa main. « Bordel. Je comprends pourquoi vous étiez si désespéré. » Il tendit le bras et prit trois verres.

« Quel nom lui avez-vous donné ? » demanda Chase après un moment de silence seulement repli par le tintement des verres.

« Hum, le vôtre. » avoua House, n'osant pas regarder le jeune homme.

« Avec Foreman, ça fait trois. » Chase regarda brièvement Wilson, puis ses pieds à nouveau. « Quatre. »

« C'est marrant » fit House, versant un doigt de whisky dans chaque verre.

Wilson attrapa un verre et le vida d'un trait. « Quoi donc ? »

House regarda Wilson mais ne dit rien. « Malgré toutes les affirmations de Vogler selon lesquelles vous ne méritez pas ce poste parce que vous ne l'aimez pas, c'est vous qui vous êtes battu le plus pour le garder. Foreman a refusé de lutter, et Cameron est partie. »

Wilson tendit son verre pour le faire remplir, et House s'exécuta. Puis Wilson attrapa le verre de Chase et l'amena au jeune médecin. « Cul sec » dit-il, heurtant leurs verres et buvant à nouveau.

« Tu n'y vas pas un peu vite, Jimmy ? »

« Ça devient beaucoup trop catholique ici. Je suis juif. La culpabilité, je peux me débrouiller avec, mais la confession... »

Chase et House gloussèrent et levèrent leurs verres.

* * *

Des heures plus tard, ils atterrirent et trouvèrent une voiture qui les attendait. Chase les dirigea vers la maison de son père.

Chase arriva devant la porte, s'apprêtant à chercher la clef dissimulée, quand quelqu'un ouvrit. House fut surpris de découvrir une religieuse âgée et rondelette, vêtue à l'ancienne de noir et de blanc. Avait-elle jamais entendu parler de Vatican II ?

Chase lui sourit et eut le temps de dire « Tante Bernice » avant de se faire engloutir dans une grande étreinte.

« Robbie » cria-t-elle en retour, le serrant contre elle.

Chase serra les bras autour d'elle aussi fort, la dépassant d'une bonne tête.

Quand elle le relâcha enfin, il se tourna vers ses compagnons. « Birdie, voici mon patron, le docteur Grégory House, et son ami, le docteur James Wilson. Messieurs, voici ma tante, Sœur Bernice. »

« Entrez, entrez. » ordonna-t-il. « Inutile de rester sur le pas de la porte pour offrir un spectacle aux voisins. »

Elle les poussa énergiquement à l'intérieur, sans relâcher sa prise sur la main de Chase, avant de l'installer sur le canapé du salon.

« Tu as un air horrible, Robbie. » dit-elle, s'asseyant près de lui. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle, son doigt passant autour de ses yeux, indiquant les bleus à moitié effacés.

« Je me suis cassé le nez. »

« Encore le rugby, mon garçon ? »

Chase lui sourit. « Pas cette fois, Birdie. »

Birdie tapota affectueusement son genou et se leva. « Que souhaitez-vous, mes garçons ? Café, thé, ou quelque chose de plus fort ? Il y a du ragoût au four, donc quand vous le voulez, nous pourrons passer à table.

Chase prit sa main, sentant sa nervosité. « Comment va-t-il ? »

Sœur Bernice se rassit. « Assez mal, Robbie. Mais je veux que tu manges et que tu te reposes un peu avant d'aller le voir. Cette gentille doctoresse, Cameron, a appelé pour me dire que tu avais été blessé récemment, mais elle n'a pas voulu me donner de détails. » Bernice le regarda d'un air de se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas été informée, et Chase rougit.

« Je suis allé voir un patient en prison et il y a eu une émeute. »

Birdie écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée. « Robbie ! »

« Je vais bien. J'ai juste eu le nez cassé. »

« Et » elle le regarda de plus près « tu tiens ton ventre parce que ton nez te fait mal ? »

De l'autre côté de la pièce, House gloussa. « Elle aurait dû être diagnosticienne. »

Chase le regarda d'un air noir, et se tourna de nouveau vers sa tante. « Je me suis fait tirer dessus, mais je vais bien maintenant. »

Birdie semblait prête à attraper le garçon et lui botter les fesses pour sa rétention d'informations. Dans un coin de sa tête, House se demanda si les religieuses donnaient encore des coups de règles sur les mains des mauvais élèves. Au lieu de ça, Birdie se leva et sortit vivement de la pièce, lançant par dessus son épaule « Camomille et dîner puis au lit, jeune homme. Pas de discussion ! »

« Je vais bien ! » lança Chase derrière elle, sans effet. Il soupira, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les deux docteurs qui ricanaient.

Fidèle à sa parole, Birdie fit manger Chase et l'envoya au lit, laissant Wilson aider son jeune neveu à s'installer.

« Vous et votre ami pouvez mettre vos affaires dans la chambre de Rowan, si ça ne vous dérange pas de partager. »

« Ça sera très bien, ma Sœur. » répondit House.

« Vous êtes des amis de Robbie, donc c'est Birdie. » lui dit-elle.

House lui sourit.

Birdie le fixa d'un œil d'aigle. « Alors, comment va-t-il réellement ? »

House détourna le regard, puis revint à la tante de Chase. « Il a eu deux semaines assez difficiles, mais ça va mieux maintenant. La blessure aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave, et il se remet vite. Pas de dégâts importants. »

Birdie le regarda d'un air dur et inquisiteur, et House eut l'impression qu'après une vie aux côtés de son frère, elle savait quand les médecins lui racontaient des craques.

« Il va se remettre. » ajouta House.

Birdie se détendit. « Mon Robbie. Il en a vécu de dures. Plus que la plupart des garçons de son âge. Vous pensez qu'il laisse passer le plus gros, mais en vérité, il accumule tout à l'intérieur. »

« J'ai vu ça. » commenta House.

Birdie le regarda en silence une longue minute. « Est-il bon à ce qu'il fait ? »

House fut surpris par la question. « Oui. Je ne l'aurais pas pris sinon. »

Birdie hocha la tête, comme si elle s'attendait à cette confirmation. « Il était toujours le calme dans la tempête. Celui qui agissait, au lieu de paniquer. »

« C'est Chase. »

« Il a dû l'être, avec une mère comme la sienne. »

« Alcoolique. » dit House.

« Oui. Rowan ne supportait pas la pression et il a fini par divorcer. Pendant plusieurs années, il est souvent revenu, pour Robbie, mais ça se finissait toujours en scène. Il a fini par ne plus pouvoir le supporter et est parti pour de bon. Robbie s'est retrouvé à devoir tout tenir. Elle est morte un an plus tard. Robbie ne s'est jamais vraiment pardonné de ne pas avoir pu l'arrêter, mais que pouvait-il vraiment faire ? Il n'avait que seize ans quand elle est morte, et son père était loin. »

« Il est allé au séminaire quelque temps. » poussa House, complétant en voyant son regard « C'est dans son dossier. »

« Après sa mort. Il ne pouvait pas, ou ne voulait pas, vivre avec son père et puis Rowan n'avait pas de temps pour lui, il était trop pris par sa propre culpabilité. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à part moi, et je ne pouvais pas le prendre. Dieu sait que j'ai essayé. J'ai eu une terrible dispute avec ma supérieure à propos de ça, le pauvre garçon assis juste derrière la porte, j'en ai peur. J'ai réussi à tirer quelques ficelles et le faire entrer en internat au séminaire de Saint André. A seize ans, il était le plus jeune. Mais c'était près de chez moi, et je pouvais garder un œil sur lui. Il a semblé aller bien quelque temps, et puis il y a eu une fille, et il n'était plus question de Saint André. Rowan a accepté de payer ses études si Robbie acceptait de faire médecine. »

House était surpris. « Il ne voulait pas ? »

« Il ne voulait pas être son père. C'est pour ça qu'il a choisi une spécialité différente. »

« Il est doué. » la rassura House.

« Je n'en ai jamais douté. Il est intelligent. Le cœur est un peu barricadé, mais encore très grand. » Bernice tourna ses yeux perçants vers lui. « Comment est-il en tant que médecin ? »

House sourit avec affection. Il ne dirait jamais ça à Chase. Ni même à Wilson. « Chase est... une étrange combinaison d'ancien et de nouveau. Il connaît ses classiques, mais de temps en temps il va trouver quelque chose très en avance. Il a sauvé la vie d'une fille comme ça une fois. »

« Ah, l'influence du professeur Morrow, sans doute. Il appréciait beaucoup Robert. Il l'a pris sous son aile. »

Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête quand Wilson entra dans la pièce.

« Il est bien installé » annoncé Wilson.

« Alors je vais vous laisser. Le lit de Rowan est prêt, et si vous ne voulez pas partager, il y a le canapé. Les draps sont dans l'armoire du couloir. » Sœur Bernice se leva et rassembla ses affaires. « Je serai là demain matin, vers neuf heures, pour vous prendre. »

« Nous avons la voiture. » dit Wilson.

« Je veux être là quand Robbie verra son père. Je vous ramènerai assez tôt, puis je vous laisserai faire les trajets. Souvenez-vous juste de rouler du bon côté de la route. »

Wilson et House la raccompagnèrent à la porte. En y arrivant, elle se retourna et les regarda, puis leur fit une bise sur la joue. « Merci de l'avoir amené. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi, et ça signifiera beaucoup pour son père. »

« C'était un plaisir, Birdie. » répondit House pour eux deux.

Elle leur fit un grand sourire et partit.

* * *

Tôt le lendemain matin, House claudiqua dans la cuisine en sentant l'odeur du bacon grillé. Chase se tenait près de la plaque et sirotait un café, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama, pieds nus.

« Vous ne devriez pas être couché ? » le gronda House, attrapant un morceau de bacon et se dirigeant vers le café.

Chase sourit. « Je me sens bien. »

House jeta un coup d'œil au bandage blanc enroulé autour du ventre de Chase. « Il faudrait changer ça. »

« Wilson l'a fait hier soir. Je le changerai après ma douche. Ça va. »

Wilson entra dans la cuisine, l'air ébouriffé et endormi, en caleçon et t-shirt blanc, volant la tasse de café que Greg s'était versée.

« De rien, débraillé. » grogna House.

Wilson sourit et s'assit à table. « Pourquoi est-ce vous qui cuisinez ? » demanda-t-il à Chase.

« Parce que je suis le seul à savoir où tout se trouve. Il y a des saucisses de bœuf pour vous » dit Chase à Wilson. « Je les ai cuites en premier. »

« Chase est mon héros. » dit gentiment Wilson.

« Bigame. » marmonna House, se versant une autre tasse et allant s'asseoir.

Wilson se pencha vers House. « Je t'échange pour quelqu'un qui ne donne pas de coups de pieds et ne pique pas les couvertures. »

« Volage. » dit House d'un air dédaigneux avant de boire une gorgée.

Chase posa le plat de bacon et de saucisses devant eux, gloussant. « Le pain est sur la table. Le grille-pain est juste derrière vous. »

Wilson l'attrapa sur l'étagère et le posa sur la table, tendant la main à nouveau pour le brancher. « Des tartines ? » proposa-t-il à House.

« Oh, n'essaie pas de rentrer dans mes bonnes grâces maintenant. »

« Donc c'est non. » dit Wilson, glissant deux tranches de pain dans l'appareil.

Chase revint à table alors que les tartines sautaient de l'appareil, une poêle avec des œufs dans une main, trois assiettes dans l'autre. Il les servit, ricanant quand House vola une tartine beurrée à Wilson.

« Votre tante sera là à neuf heures. Elle nous emmène à l'hôpital ce matin. » House regretta ses mots à la seconde où ils quittèrent sa bouche, voyant le sourire de Chase disparaître.

« Je serai prêt. » dit Chase, repoussant son assiette et se levant.

House attrapa son poignet, tirant jusqu'à ce que Chase se rassoie. Chase le regarda d'un air étonné. « Finissez. » ordonna House.

Chase regarda son assiette d'un air malheureux, mais prit sa fourchette.

House et Wilson échangèrent un regard et Wilson ne put retenir un sourire moqueur, articulant en silence 'mère poule'. House envisagea de le frapper avec sa canne. A la place, il roula des yeux et leur versa à tous du jus d'orange, prenant bien soin de faire glisser un verre devant Chase.

Chase soupira, et House se dit qu'il devait alléger l'atmosphère. « Votre tante ne conduit pas comme une religieuse, au moins ? »

Chase leva les yeux, perplexe. « Elle est religieuse. »

« Oui, oui, mais est-ce qu'elle conduit comme une religieuse ? »

Wilson gloussa et demanda « Comment conduisent les religieuses ? »

« Comme si Dieu est à la place du mort et que les autres soient damnés. »

« Tu es infernal ! » le réprimanda Wilson. « J'espère que quand Dieu te frappera, je serai de l'autre côté de Birdie. »

Ce fut assez pour que Chase finisse son repas sans se plaindre, alors House se fichait de la remarque.

« On va nettoyer. » proposa Wilson. « Allez prendre votre douche. »

« Il va prendre toute l'eau chaude ! » gémit House.

« Chut. » dit Wilson. « Allez-y. » dit-il à Chase.

Chase sortit en souriant.

Wilson débarrassa la table, mit les assiettes à tremper, pendant que Greg rangeait le grille-pain. Ils avaient presque fini quand Chase revint.

« Suivant » annonça-t-il avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Greg fila vers la salle de bain avec un empressement exagéré qui fit ricaner Wilson.

Quand House sortit, la porte de la chambre de Chase était à nouveau ouverte et il tenait deux chemises dans ses mains. Il leva la tête, captant le regard de House, alors que Wilson passait, prêt à prendre la douche. « Qui a fait ma valise ? »

« Foreman. »

« Ça explique des choses. »

« Quoi ? »

Chase sourit. « Toutes mes chemises sont unies. Très sérieux. Très ennuyeux. Très Foreman. »

House sourit en retour. « Je suppose que vous n'allez pas le laisser devenir votre valet personnel. »

Chase roula des yeux et enfila la chemise. « C'est effrayant d'imaginer que vous laissez Foreman m'habiller. Bien sûr, pas autant que Cameron me proposant de devenir ma belle-mère. »

« Beuurk. » dit Wilson, s'appuyant sur le montant de la porte.

« Reality-show à succès si j'en connais un. » commenta House.

« Je suppose qu'elle aime vraiment les hommes âgés. » commenta Wilson.

House fronça les sourcils et lui tapota la jambe avec sa canne. « A la douche. Ou je demande à la sœur de te garder après la classe. »

Wilson fila, obéissant. Dix minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte et ils firent entrer sœur Bernice.

« Wilson tirait au flanc, donc il est en retard. » cafta House. « Assurez-vous de le garder après pour nettoyer les brosses à tableau. »

Birdie roula des yeux et les poussa vers sa voiture. En vengeance, Wilson força House à s'asseoir devant. Conformément aux pires peurs de House, Birdie conduisait comme une religieuse.

Relâchant sa poigne désespérée, articulation blanches, sur le tableau de bord, il persifla « Vous ne devriez pas envoyer Saint Christophe à l'avant ? »

Imperturbable, Birdie lui jeta un coup d'œil, renversant presque un groupe de jeunes enfants, et House regretta d'avoir ouvert la bouche, ravalant un glapissement.

« Bonne idée, Dr. House. » répondit-elle. Il ne put pas vraiment protester quand quelques minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent une place tout près de l'entrée.

A l'arrière, Wilson et Chase ricanèrent.

* * *

Tout humour disparut quand ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital. Birdie mena la voie vers le quatrième étage, et ils furent discrètement introduits dans la chambre de Rowan.

House trouvait Chase trop pâle, et il guida le garçon vers une chaise près du lit, le faisant s'asseoir avant qu'il s'écroule.

Rowan avait l'allure d'un homme qui n'allait plus rester longtemps en ce monde. House regarda Chase glisser la main dans celle trop froide de son père et murmurer « Papa. »

Rowan ouvrit les yeux, tournant la tête pour regarder son fils. Incapable de parler faute de souffle, mais ses lèvres formant le nom de son fils, il glissa sa main hors de celle de Robert et la leva pour caresser ses cheveux. « Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il, puis il ferma les yeux. Chase fit de même et appuya son front sur le côté du lit, laissant la main de son père où elle était.

Après quelques minutes, elle glissa alors que Rowan glissait dans un sommeil plus profond, et Robert reprit doucement la main dans les siennes, essayant de partager sa chaleur.

House échangea un regard avec Wilson, puis attrapa le dossier et entraîna son ami dans le couloir. Wilson prit le dossier et le parcourut, trouvant les renseignements les plus récents. « C'est une pneumonie. La chimio l'a rendu trop vulnérable pour la combattre. »

« Corticoïdes ? »

« Il en reçoit déjà. Ils commencent à toucher son foie. »

House jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et vit sœur Bernice poser une main sur l'épaule de Chase Junior.

Il secoua la tête et ils rentrèrent dans la pièce. Sœur Bernice leva les yeux. « J'ai demandé au Père Rory Hannigan de venir. »

Robert la regarda et hocha la tête.

« Nous allons parler à son médecin. » dit House.

Robert hocha à nouveau la tête, semblant au bord des larmes, et se revint à son père.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils revinrent à la chambre et virent que le prêtre était arrivé, venu dire la Prière des malades. House regrettait un peu l'ancienne époque où ils étaient nommés pour ce qu'ils étaient : Derniers sacrements. Wilson et lui allèrent se placer contre le mur du fond, écoutant le prêtre parcourir le rituel. House remarqua que Chase le Jeune suivait, ses lèvres formant les prières.

House ne pouvait pas voir les yeux de Wilson de là où il se tenait, mais il pouvait presque lire les pensées de Jimmy. Ils étaient médecins. Ils affrontaient la mort en permanence, mais quand ils perdaient, ils se retiraient du champ de bataille. C'est là que les gens comme le bon prêtre entraient en scène. Pour aider les morts autant que les vivants, entourer le grand Au-Delà d'espoir et de mystères réconfortants.

Il n'avait pas menti en disant à Birdie que Robert était une étrange combinaison, le médecin qui croyait, même si c'était une lutte permanente. La foi et la médecine combinées.

Quand le vieux prêtre eut enfin fini le rituel, Robert le prit à part et lui parla. Le vieil homme hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

« J'en ai juste pour un moment. » dit Chase en passant devant eux avant de suivre le prêtre.

House se rapprocha du lit, vérifiant silencieusement les écrans avant de prendre une chaise et de s'y asseoir. Wilson resta contre le mur, regardant Chase à travers la porte.

Birdie était toujours dans la pièce, tente inclinée, mains jointes, finissant ses dévotions. Il l'entendit dire amen, puis la vit se signer.

House regarda par la porte et vit Chase et le prêtre assis, face à face, têtes inclinées, encadrés par la grande fenêtre derrière eux. Chase ressemblait à un enfant de chœur.

« Le Père Hannigan est en train de le confesser. » dit Birdie en s'asseyant près de House, lissant sa jupe sombre. « Il était à la tête de Saint André quand Robbie y étudiait. Le Père Rory l'appréciait. Il a été assez déçu quand Robbie est parti. »

House hocha la tête. Le fait que Chase cherche le réconfort auprès de Dieu ne le dérangeait pas. Plus maintenant. Plus depuis qu'il avait pardonné à Chase. Il supposait que c'était le tour de Dieu maintenant.

« Nous partirons dès qu'ils auront fini. Robbie a l'air épuisé. »

« Il ne devrait vraiment pas en faire autant. » dit House. « Mais Rowan... » Greg regarda d'un air explicite l'homme dans le lit.

« Je reviendrai voir mon frère cet après-midi. Je voudrais vous demander une faveur, si vous le voulez bien. » Sœur Bernice lui tendit un morceau de papier. « C'est le nom de l'entreprise de pompes funèbres. Je ne veux pas que Robbie aie à le faire. »

L'attention de Wilson était tournée vers eux.

« Est-ce que Chase ne va pas vouloir... »

« Il le fera s'il le doit, mais je préférerais que ce ne soit pas le cas. Pas encore. Demandez-leur simplement de m'envoyer la facture. Je surveille les finances de mon frère depuis deux mois maintenant. »

House regarda par la porte et vit Chase se mettre sur ses pieds, se signant. Le vieux prêtre lui serra la main, puis le prit dans ses bras, avant de partir.

Chase revint dans la chambre avec l'air... eh bien, si House avait dû le diagnostiquer, vaguement défoncé. Une sorte de délestage émotionnel, 'loufa pour l'âme', euphorie spirituelle. Un étourdissement transcendantal. Persifleur, House se demanda si le vieux prêtre avait donné quelque chose au garçon, mais se dit ensuite qu'un bon nettoyage spirituel devait avoir le même effet. Ça, ou Chase lui avait piqué de la Vicodine. Subrepticement, il secoua le flacon dans sa poche.

Chase passa devant eux, un sourire vague, drogué plaqué sur le visage en longeant le lit, se penchant et embrassant Rowan sur le front.

« Je t'aime, père. » murmura Chase avant de se redresser.

Birdie avait dû reconnaître les signes, car elle l'attrapa, prenant ses bras avant qu'il n'aille tomber d'un toit, et le guida vers la voiture. Elle le poussa sur la banquette arrière, et laissa à peine le temps aux deux autres de monter avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue, menaçant véhiculement la vie de quiconque croiserait son chemin.

Chase se mit à pencher pendant le trajet, et avant qu'ils atteignent la maison de Rowan, il dormait contre l'épaule de Wilson.

House regarda à l'arrière et envoya à Wilson un 'mouvement de sourcils suggestif', mais Wilson lui répondit aussitôt par un roulement d'yeux 'espèce de gosse'.

Wilson fit pencher Chase dans l'autre sens dès qu'ils arrivèrent, et sauta le premier hors de la voiture, la contournant rapidement et menant Chase vers la maison. Chase ouvrit les yeux et regarda Wilson en battant des paupières. « Merci » dit-il poliment avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de l'oncologue.

House vint de l'autre côté et prit son bras, apportant autant de soutien que possible. Wilson drapa le bras de Chase par dessus ses épaules et le soutint plus confortablement. Chase remua à nouveau, leur souriant alors que Birdie ouvrait la porte.

A eux tous, ils réussirent à ramener Chase dans sa chambre et sur son lit. Ils allongèrent le garçon et House s'assit sur le bord du lit pour l'examiner. Chase regardait le plafond d'un œil vague, souriant toujours, alors que House déboutonnait sa chemise et la sortait de son pantalon afin de vérifier la blessure. Il n'y avait pas de saignement, mais c'était un peu trop sensible au toucher, d'après le 'aïe' de Chase. Il repoussa les mains de House, puis couvrit ses yeux quand le médecin y braqua une lumière.

« Restez tranquille. » ordonna House d'un ton ferme, et Chase rabattit ses bras. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris ? » demanda House.

« Démérol. » répondit Chase. « Un ce matin en me levant, et un à l'hôpital. »

« C'était trop. » le gronda House.

« Balivernes » répondit Chase, agitant une main d'un air de dédouanement.

House secoua la tête, légèrement amusé. « Dormez. »

Chase ferma aussitôt les yeux.

House se leva et vit Birdie et Wilson à la porte, les regardant. « Il va bien. Juste une gentille pilule de trop. »

Birdie hocha la tête, puis passa à côté de lui pour embrasser Chase sur le front, et le border. Chase sourit dans son sommeil.

Birdie se tourna pour partir. « Mon numéro est sur le frigidaire si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Mon portable aussi, mais je devrai l'arrêter quand je serai avec Rowan. »

House hocha la tête, et Wilson dit « Bonsoir, ma Sœur. »

* * *

House et Wilson laissèrent Chase à l'hôpital le lendemain matin et allèrent voir l'entrepreneur des pompes funèbres pendant que le garçon était occupé. Quand ils revinrent chercher Chase, Birdie était là pour le remplacer.

Sur le parking, Wilson montra ostensiblement la voiture de Birdie, trois rangs plus près de l'entrée que la leur. House le fit taire avec une irritation feinte. Est-ce que ces Australiens ne savaient pas installer des sièges éjectables sur les voitures de location ? Etait-ce sa faute si cette femme avait un lien intérieur avec Dieu ?

Ils rentrèrent à la maison, et Wilson commença à préparer le déjeuner pendant que House lui tenait compagnie. Commençant à se demander où était passé son plus jeune disciple, House boita jusqu'à la troisième chambre, que Rowan avait transformée en bureau, meublée de bel acajou. Chase se tenait près d'une des bibliothèques, une boîte de bois entre les mains, fouillant à l'intérieur.

House le regarda un moment avant que Chase tourne la tête vers la porte. House regarda la boîte, et Chase prit quelque chose à l'intérieur pour lui montrer.

House s'approcha et prit la photo, regardant l'image d'une superbe femme blonde. Elle aurait pu en remontrer à Cameron ou Stacy, aussi belle qu'un mannequin.

« Ma mère. » dit simplement Chase.

House regarda Chase et vit la ressemblance. « Elle est superbe ! Je me disais bien que vous ne ressembliez pas à votre père. »

Chase sourit doucement, regardant à nouveau dans la boîte, et en tira une autre photo qu'il tendit à House. « Moi. A trois ans. »

C'était un petit garçon aux cheveux de lin, couvert de boue, la tête balancée en arrière, riant aux éclats dans le soleil. House sourit.

« Je devrais la piquer et l'envoyer aux infirmières des soins intensifs. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a gardé tout ça. » dit Chase. « Il a même mon diplôme du lycée ! Et même un dessin que j'ai fait en maternelle. »

Chase sortit une autre photo, cette fois à dix ans, avec ses parents pour un portrait officiel. Rowan semblait bien plus jeune que maintenant, mais la femme semblait plus âgée que dans la photo précédente. Elle restait cependant quinze ou vingt ans plus jeune que Rowan. Accablée par les soucis, mais toujours très belle.

« Ils ont divorcé un an plus tard. Maman buvait déjà. » dit Chase avec tristesse.

La photo suivante montrait un Robert plus âgé, dans les quatorze ans, les cheveux délavés par le soleil, courant sur un terrain de rugby, concentré sur le ballon. On pouvait voir Birdie dans les gradins, l'encourageant à pleine voix.

« C'est ma mère qui a pris la photo. » dit Robert.

« Je voulais demander. Birdie ? D'où vient ce nom ? »

Chase sourit affectueusement à la femme sur la photo que House tenait. « Mon père l'appelait toujours Bernie, mais quand j'étais petit, je n'arrivais pas à le dire correctement et ça donnait Birdie. Ça lui est resté. »

Wilson choisit ce moment pour passer la tête par la porte. « Le déjeuner est prêt. »

Chase emmena la boîte à table et laissa les deux autres parcourir les photos, certaines provoquant des moqueries sans pitié. Surtout quand House attrapa une photo de Robert en tenue d'enfant de chœur.

« Je le savais ! »

Chase roula des yeux. « Je n'étais pas un très bon enfant de chœur. »

« Vous avez été pris à vous envoyer le vin de messe ? » taquina House, agitant les sourcils.

« Non » gloussa Chase, haussant les épaules d'un air intimidé. « J'ai quitté l'autel. »

« Et c'est mal ? » demanda Wilson.

« Au milieu de la messe. »

« Wah ! » s'écria House. « Pourquoi ? »

Chase hésitait visiblement à raconter l'histoire. « Le vieux prêtre à Sainte Marie était du genre enflammé. A un moment de la messe, j'étais censé lui tendre un livre où il devait lire. Je le fais, et il me dit que c'est le mauvais livre. Je lui donne le second, et il insiste que C'EST aussi le mauvais livre. Il n'y avait que deux livres. Donc je lui redonne le premier, et il me dit que si je ne peux pas faire le travail correctement, je ferais mieux de partir. Je suis parti. »

House était hilare, et Wilson demanda « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« J'ai enlevé les robes et je suis retourné m'asseoir. Tout le monde a pensé que je ne me sentais pas bien. Quand je suis rentré à la maison, ma mère m'a forcé à retourner m'excuser. »

« Il a accepté ? » demanda Wilson.

Chase toussa délicatement, et les deux médecins haussèrent les sourcils. « Je lui ai dit que j'étais là pour demander pardon au prêtre, pas à l'homme, car l'homme avait eu tort, mais le prêtre méritait mon respect. »

« Bon Dieu ! » dit House, gloussant toujours.

« On a discuté, et depuis ce jour nous sommes amis. »

« Quel âge aviez-vous ? » demanda Wilson.

« Je ne sais pas... peut-être douze, treize ans. »

« Je dois le reconnaître Chase, vous avez des couilles. » commenta House, admiratif.

La discussion partit vers d'autres sujets, et Chase put avec soulagement tout ranger dans la boîte à cigares et la fermer. Ils parlèrent des endroits où ils avaient été, et des choses qu'ils avaient vues. Le sujet finit par revenir à leurs collègues.

House était assis à la table, crayon dans la main, et s'entraînait à faire de fausses signatures. Sur la feuille, de grandes lettres rondes annonçaient _Dr. Allison 'Fouille-merde' Cameron_ et des pattes de mouche écrivaient _Dr. Eric 'Jamais Tort' Foreman._

House, bien remonté, se demandait à voix haute si Cameron avait un site internet consacré à la mort tragique de son jeune époux, peuplé de cœurs et de fleurs, un fichier midi jouant (trop fort) Amazing Grace (ou au moins quelque chose de touchant et religieux). Wilson et Chase pleuraient presque de rire, gênés de rire de cela, mais incapables de s'en empêcher.

« Et Foreman ? » demanda Chase, luttant pour reprendre son souffle.

« Son site est probablement dédicacé à lui-même, annonçant fièrement son CV. »

« Et Chase ? » demanda Wilson.

House regarda le jeune et bel Australien, réfléchissant à sa réponse. « Chase n'a pas à créer son propre site. Les infirmières des soins intensifs en tiennent un, avec un lien vers la page d'accueil de l'hôpital. »

Chase riait tellement qu'il se fit presque dessus.

« Je suppose que c'est avec l'accord de Cuddy. » dit Wilson.

« Oui. C'est sous beaux médecins point com. Tu y es aussi, Jimmy ! »

Chase toussait et riait, et il se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau.

« Comment pensez-vous que nous réussissions à faire donner tant d'argent à des dames d'âge mûr ? Je pense que Cuddy a même fait faire des modifications sur les photos pour que vous soyez à poil. »

Wilson sourit et regarda Chase, debout devant l'évier, la tête dans les bras, tout le corps secoué de rire. Quand Wilson regarda à nouveau House, il regardait Chase lui aussi, et avait l'air bien trop content de lui.

« Tu es un homme diabolique et brillant. » gronda Wilson.

House sourit.

* * *

Chaque jour, ils passaient la moitié de la journée avec Rowan, puis Birdie prenait le relais. Chaque après-midi, les deux médecins couchaient Chase pour une sieste. Chase protestait religieusement... et sans effet.

« Je ne suis plus le gamin de trois ans que vous avez vu sur la photo. » marmonna Chase.

« Si vous l'étiez, je vous laisserais rester et faire des pâtés de boue. » déclara House.

Chase fit la moue, mais House insista et rien n'allait le faire changer d'avis. Chase alla se coucher.

Les après-midi donnaient du temps à House et Wilson pour s'asseoir dans le patio et parler. Ce fut là que House commença à parler de Rowan.

« Je pense qu'il s'accroche pour quelque chose. Il voit son fils, il sait qu'il est là, mais il manque quelque chose, comme s'il n'avait pas encore fini, et il a trop peur de partir avant. J'ai pensé qu'on le perdrait dès que Chase s'est montré. »

« Tu pense que c'est quoi ? Quelque chose que Chase doit faire ? »

« Non. Mais c'est quelque chose à propos de Chase. Comme s'il voulait savoir qu'il ira bien quand Rowan sera parti. »

« Tu le penses ? »

« Tu as vu ses stats. Rowan aurait dû y passer avant même qu'on arrive, mais il s'accroche. Et il s'accroche fort. »

« Il a déjà quitté son fils une fois. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas le faire à nouveau. » dit Wilson.

« Hmmm. »

« Peut-être qu'il veut juste être sûr que Chase sera en de bonnes mains quand il sera parti. »

House tourna la tête et regarda fixement son meilleur ami. Ravi, il sourit, tapotant le genou de Jimmy avec sa canne, et dit « Tu es doué, tu sais. »

Wilson sourit, content, mais perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Juste ce qu'il fallait. » répondit House mystérieusement. Il ne voulut répondre à aucune question pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils allèrent à l'hôpital comme d'habitude, mais Wilson garda l'œil sur House. Son ami avait un plan et ne voulait pas en parler.

Chase s'assit à sa place habituelle à côté de son père, lui parlant doucement, lui racontant sa vie aux Etats-Unis. Et comme d'habitude, House remarqua le regard désespéré de Rowan. Maintenant, il pensait comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

House se fichait que les gens le considèrent comme fermé à toute émotion. C'était un trait que possédaient tous les médecins, rendant plus facile de supporter les morts qui faisaient partie de leur métier. Mais s'asseoir là, jour après jours, et regarder Robert lutter pour relier son passé avec l'homme en train de mourir dans son lit d'hôpital lui fendait le cœur.

Après que la chambre soit devenue silencieuse, peuplée uniquement par le bruit discret des moniteurs faisant leur travail, il décida qu'il était temps de donner à Rowan la paix qu'il recherchait.

House rejoignit le lit, venant se tenir à côté de Chase, qui le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

« Donnez-lui la main. » ordonna House au jeune homme.

Perplexe, Robert prit la main de son père, regardant à nouveau House. House posa sa propre main sur leurs mains jointes et regarda Rowan dans les yeux. Rowan sembla percevoir ce qu'il voulait faire, et son visage se détendit.

« Vous pouvez y aller, Rowan. » dit doucement. « Je suis là. Je m'occuperai de lui maintenant. »

Chase sursauta et tourna la tête pour regarder House, les yeux ronds et pétrifié, avant de revenir à son père quand Rowan commença à parler.

« Mon garçon. Robert. Mon beau garçon. » dit doucement Rowan, avant de fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois.

Des larmes lui roulant sur les joues, Robert dit d'une voix étranglée « Papa » et s'effondra sur le lit.

House leva la tête et vit Wilson qui le regardait avec admiration, en larmes, à côté de la petite silhouette de sœur Bernice, l'air approbateur.

Il avait offert à Rowan sa dernière miséricorde, savoir que quelqu'un serait là pour prendre soin de son fils après son départ.

Les yeux humides, House laissa le garçon pleurer un moment, puis le tira sur ses pieds. Chase lança ses bras autour de Greg, enfonçant la tête dans son épaule. Maladroitement, House le prit dans ses bras, le laissant les soutenir tous deux. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, les sanglots déchirants de Chase se calmant enfin. Chase s'écarta, reniflant, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds. House posa la main sur son épaule, le guidant vers une chaise. Wilson était sorti prévenir les infirmières, annoncer l'heure de la mort et les faire prévenir les pompes funèbres.

Sœur Bernice vint à côté de son neveu et s'assit, tirant sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'ils attendaient qu'on vienne enlever le corps. House remarqua qu'elle serrait un chapelet, l'égrenant d'une main tout en priant. A côté d'elle, Chase remuait doucement les lèvres, priant à l'unisson.

En moins d'une heure, les pompes funèbres étaient venues et ils étaient en chemin vers la maison. Birdie les suivait dans sa voiture.

Chase était encore plus silencieux que d'habitude. House lui fit prendre une pilule supplémentaire et s'allonger, s'installant dans une chaise à son chevet le temps que le médicament agisse. Le regard de Robert était grave, sombre, fixé sur House, comme celui d'un homme en train de s'enfoncer dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Quand House émergea enfin de la pièce, Wilson lui tendit un whisky. House le remercia d'un hochement de tête et but une gorgée, laissant le liquide brûler sa gorge.

Birdie était toujours là, et Wilson lui offrit également un whisky, qu'elle accepta.

« Ce que vous avez fait était courageux. » dit-elle.

House se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils confortables et posa sa jambe sur la table basse. « Ça devait être fait. »

« Comment le saviez-vous ? »

House haussa les épaules et prit une autre gorgée. « Je le savais. »

Birdie hocha la tête. « Je vous remercie. Pour eux deux. »

« Si ça avait continué plus longtemps, ça aurait détruit mon caneton. » marmonna House.

« Caneton ? » demanda sœur Bernice, le sourcil levé.

Wilson sourit d'un air moqueur et s'assit à côté d'elle. « C'est comme ça que le personnel de l'hôpital appelle les trois médecins qui travaillent pour Greg. Canetons. Mini-House _(ndlr : et une série d'autres surnoms hélas impossibles à traduire)_. Chase est l'un d'entre eux. »

« Mon plus jeune caneton. » précisa House.

Wilson sourit. « Ils le suivent dans les couloirs avec leurs blouses blanches, et le nom leur est resté. »

Birdie sourit et baissa les yeux vers son verre. « Est-il heureux là-bas, mon Robbie ? »

Le visage de House se fit plus sérieux. « Nous avons eu quelques semaines difficiles, mais oui, je pense que oui. »

« Il ne veut vraiment pas partir. » ajouta Wilson en toute honnêteté. Pas après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour rester, mais ça, Wilson eut la grâce de ne pas le dire.

Birdie les regarda un long moment. « Promettez-moi que vous veillerez sur lui. »

« Que croyez-vous que j'ai fait ? » dit House avec un soupir exaspéré. « Je viens de le promettre à son père. »

« Et je ne suis pas assez idiote pour penser que ce n'était pas pour soulager la culpabilité de Rowan. Mais je ne parles pas de lui maintenant. Je parle de Robbie. »

« Promis. » dit immédiatement Wilson.

Birdie lui sourit et regarda House.

« Chouchou du prof. » grogna House à Wilson.

Ils le regardèrent tous les deux.

House roula des yeux d'un air théâtral. « D'accord, d'accord. Je promets. »

Wilson gloussa et Birdie lui sourit affectueusement, avant de se lever et de poser son verre. « Je vais appeler le père Hannigan pour préparer l'enterrement, et envoyer les faire-part. Ne me raccompagnez pas, je connais le chemin. »

* * *

L'enterrement eut lieu quelques jours plus tard. Ils avaient attendu uniquement à cause des nombreuses personnes de part le monde qui avaient annoncé leur présence.

Rowan était un homme populaire.

L'église était remplie à craquer de personnes venant pratiquement de chaque pays au monde. House et Wilson restèrent assis de part et d'autre de Chase pendant la messe, gardant un œil sur lui, mais Chase tenait bon. Un peu silencieux, un peu plus sombre, mais avec une discrète force intérieure. House supposait que c'était la même force qu'il avait utilisée pour supporter le décès de sa mère.

House regarda Chase glisser sur le prie-Dieu à ses pieds. Il grimaça avec sympathie alors que Chase ignorait la douleur que le mouvement avait dû infliger à sa blessure en cours de cicatrisation. Chase, les mains jointes avec dévotion, baissa un instant la tête, ses cheveux formant un rideau ; mais il leva ensuite les yeux, puis plus haut, vers le plafond et au delà, vers Dieu, les joues humides de larmes. Ses lèvres remuaient en silence, et House eut l'impression troublante que l'univers avait basculé sur son axe et qu'il était en train d'observer le profil de Père Chase, nouvellement ordonné prêtre. Tout ce qui manquait était la touche blanche du col romain, mais le costume noire, chemise noire et cravate blanche faisaient un bon remplacement.

House jeta un coup d'œil à Wilson, assis de l'autre côté de Chase, et croisa son regard. Les yeux de Wilson contenaient de la pitié et de l'inquiétude pour le garçon. Chase laissa à nouveau tomber sa tête, la reposant un instant sur ses mains jointes, un doux 'amen' sortant de ses lèvres avant qu'il remue, revenant vers son siège. Wilson et House l'attrapèrent, l'asseyant aussi délicatement que possible.

La messe arriva à son terme, et ils se dirigèrent vers le cimetière pour la mise en terre. Heureusement, le prêtre fut bref, mais il fallait encore supporter un bon nombre de témoignages. House n'était pas sûr que Chase puisse encore tenir longtemps sur ses jambes.

House était surpris par le nombre de célébrités médicales qui s'étaient montrées ; beaucoup connaissaient Chase personnellement.

Assis sur un banc dans le jardin, House et Wilson avaient une bonne vue sur la salle de réception. Ils étaient assis côte à côte, regardant Robert parcourir la pièce.

« Si j'avais su qu'il avait ce genre de contacts, je lui aurais demandé de les joindre depuis longtemps. »

« Greg ! » sermonna Wilson. « Tu l'exploiterais ? »

« Eh bien, peut-être. » admit House « Juste un peu. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il n'a pas demandé un apprentissage avec un d'entre eux ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il ne l'a pas fait ? »

« Il ne l'a pas fait. »

Wilson regarda la foule assemblée, se grattant le crâne. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Bon sang, regarde, il y a Crittenhouse du Cèdre de Sinaï, Fort de John Hopkins, Able de Mayo, Thommason de Sloan-Kettering ! Et Chase les appelle 'oncle' ! C'est le gratin de la médecine ! »

« Peut-être qu'il voulait garder une certaine distance entre son père et lui. Se faire son propre nom en médecine. Difficile à faire en travaillant pour les amis de son père. »

House se laissa aller en arrière et regarda attentivement le jeune homme. « Chase ne cherche pas à se faire un nom. »

« Eh bien, oui, ce n'est pas pathologique comme Foreman, mais... »

« Mais non. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il a choisi les soins intensifs. C'est calme, la plupart du temps. Il y a des moments d'excitation, mais c'est surtout pour la résolution de l'énigme. Ça, et faire le travail. C'est Chase. Calme, doué, et il fait le travail sans fanfare et sans se fabriquer de fausse gloire. Il a des idées originales. Comme sauver l'œil de ce gosse. Ou même trouver le ténia avec une simple radio. Ou l'échographie intracrânienne. Le mélange de l'ancien et du nouveau. C'est Chase. Il ne trouvera peut-être pas la solution tout de suite, mais quand il trouve, ça marche. »

« Continue et bientôt vous allez choisir des rideaux ensemble. » taquina Wilson. « Je dois être jaloux ? »

House rit et passa un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami. « Je ne te tromperais jamais, Jimmy. »

Wilson le repoussa, riant. « Viens, allons les rejoindre. Tu pourras en même temps te moquer des gens et nouer des contacts intéressants. Ensuite il faudra ramener le gosse. »

« Oui maman. »

Wilson se leva et se tourna face à House, mais House regardait plus loin.

« Oh, bordel. On a un gros problème à deux heures. »

Wilson se tourna, riant. « Quoi ? Cuddy s'est pointée ? »

House attrapa son bras et se dirigea vers la salle, droit vers Chase. « Non. Vogler ! »

« Oh, merde ! »

Quand ils atteignirent Chase, Vogler était déjà là, bras tendu, et disant « Toutes mes condoléances, Dr. Chase. »

Chase ne réagit pas, figé sur place.

House vint derrière lui et prit sa manche, la tirant vers le haut. Chase tourna vers lui un regard noir, commençant à se dégager. « Soyez sage. » dit fermement House « C'est lui qui nous a prêté l'avion. »

Chase en resta bouche bée, et Vogler saisit cette opportunité pour serrer rapidement sa main inerte. L'attention de Chase bascula sur lui ; il était sidéré que Vogler ait aidé quelqu'un, lui entre tous les autres.

« Pourquoi ? »

Vogler haussa les épaules sans grande sincérité. « Que pouvais-je faire d'autre quand le Dr. House a fait une demande si passionnée ? »

Chase se tourna de nouveau vers House, ses yeux lançant dans éclairs alors qu'il comprenait ce qui s'était passé, pointant un index accusateur et l'enfonçant dans la poitrine de House. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

House attrapa la main et la baissa. « Restez tranquille quand la sœur est là. » murmura-t-il, ses yeux parcourant la pièce à la recherche de Birdie.

« Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait. C'était quoi ? Un autre discours ? Vous avez dû écrire une lettre de recommandation ? Quoi ? »

« Non, non. Rien de tout ça. » House regardait le sol et Chase plissa les yeux. House finit par hausser les épaules. « Il veut que je lui présente Greggson. »

« Thomas Greggson ? Le spécialiste d'Alzheimer ? » demanda-t-il, regardant Vogler avec l'œil inquisiteur d'un médecin.

« Mon père est mort d'Alzheimer. » dit Vogler.

Chase sembla surpris. « Oh. Je ne le savais pas. »

House attrapa le bras de Vogler. « Vous avez de la chance. Greggson est là. Je vais vous présenter. »

Wilson resta là où il était, à côté de Chase, sachant que Chase avait des questions.

Comme de juste, Robert demanda « C'est tout ce qu'il voulait ? »

« C'est ce qu'il dit. »

« Je croyais que House aimait bien Greggson. »

« C'est le cas. »

« Pauvre gars. »

Ils continuèrent à regarder l'étrange duo.

* * *

Fidèle à sa parole, Vogler les laissa garder l'avion jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts à rentrer dans le New Jersey. Il avait été très content d'entrer en contact avec Greggson, et en s'éloignant, House avait pu l'entendre proposer le financement d'une bonne partie de ses recherches. House avait souri intérieurement, se demandant quelles conditions Vogler allait attacher au travail de Greggson.

Quand la veillée s'était enfin terminée, ils étaient rentrés et avaient commencé à préparer leur retour. Cuddy leur aurait donné plus de temps si nécessaire, mais House n'avait pas envie d'abuser de sa bonne volonté, donc ils avaient prévu de partir le mercredi matin.

Entre temps, ils avaient commencé à trier les affaires de Rowan, mettant en cartons ce que Chase voulait prendre et contacté l'avocat de Rowan. Comme ils le pensaient, Robert avait tout reçu. L'avocat accepta de s'occuper des choses. Ce qui ne pouvait pas être vendu serait donné ou détruit. Robert insista pour que tous les bénéfices aillent à des œuvres.

Pendant le tri, House découvrit que Rowan avait commencé à travailler sur un autre livre. Prenant quelques minutes pour appeler l'éditeur, il découvrit qu'ils le savaient, et avaient les premiers brouillons.

House montra le texte à Chase, mais il haussa les épaules. House grava une copie depuis le disque dur et fourra le disque dans ses bagages.

Les seules choses que voulaient Chase étaient la petite boîte de photos que son père avait gardées, et quelques objets personnels.

Le mercredi arriva trop vite.

* * *

Le vendredi matin, House rejoignit Chase sur le parking. Le garçon avait l'air en meilleure forme qu'il n'avait été depuis des semaines.

Entrant dans la salle de conférence, ils furent accueillis par Cameron et Foreman. Cameron le serra dans ses bras, le faisant rougir. Quand elle le libéra enfin, il fut pris dans une autre étreinte (à sa grande surprise) par Foreman.

« C'est bon de te revoir, mec. » dit Foreman.

« Le caneton est à tout le monde ! » lança House, moqueur.

« Je ne suis pas un canard. » marmonna Foreman, mais comme d'habitude, House l'ignora.

House sourit affectueusement à son équipe, et aperçut Wilson dans le couloir, les regardant à travers la vitre. Le sourire de House s'élargit, et il agita la main à l'attention de son ami avant de se tourner vers le tableau blanc.

« Nous avons un nouveau cas. Femme de trente-huit ans avec douleurs au ventre. Des suggestions ? »

Et leur journée commença.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, le dernier livre de Rowan fut publié, révisé par le docteur Grégory House.

A l'intérieur, House avait laissé la dédicace de Rowan intacte.

Elle indiquait : _Pour Robert, médecin et fils bien-aimé._

Sous les notes de l'éditeur, House avait écrit :

_Malheureusement, je n'ai rencontré Rowan Chase que quelques mois avant sa mort, pendant une visite de son fils._

_Rowan le rhumatologue a rapidement été mêlé à un cas inhabituel impliquant un jeune garçon, l'anthrax et la lèpre – dans le New Jersey, rien de moins !_

_Je n'ai jamais eu plus de plaisir qu'à voir Chase l'Ancien et Chase le Jeune travailler ensemble pour aider le garçon en question, capables tous les deux d'apporter leurs connaissances médicales à la situation. Un cas difficile, très difficile. La réputation de Rowan l'avait précédé, et il ne m'a pas déçu. Mais là encore, après avoir travaillé avec son fils pendant deux ans, je ne m'étais pas attendu à moins._

_Le premier jet de ce livre a été découvert après la mort de Rowan, et avec la permission de son fils, j'ai pu y faire les dernières corrections avant publication. Ayant lu les autres travaux de Rowan, je les savais être informatifs et pleins d'humour. Sachez maintenant que les parties les moins amusant__es sont probablement de moi._

_Rowan sera regretté par beaucoup._

_Bien à vous,  
Dr. Grégory House_

**** Fin****


End file.
